


No Strings Attached (Part 2)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Both Bernie and Serena hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since Bernie left rehab. Everything was going great between them. But will all that change when Bernie starts working at hospital.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 60
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



3 Months later. 

Everything had been perfect since Bernie left Rehab. Both her and Serena hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. Bernie had started running to get herself fit. Serena thought it was great that she was doing something constructive. And it didn't hurt that Bernie looked gorgeous in her running gear. Serena even went running with her at the start. But that didn't last long before Serena got bored.  
"Bernie you're gonna be late at this rate if you don't get a move on." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Alright alright I'm here. I'm ready." Bernie said as she came down the stairs. Wearing a black suit. "Do I look alright." Serena stood there with her mouth wide open. "Say something for God Sake."  
"You...you look gorgeous. Sod the interview. I'll ring in sick. let's just go back to bed." She said as she put her arms Bernie’s waist and pulled her close.  
"As good as it that Oh God." Bernie moaned as Serena started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her neck slowly down to her beasts. "Serena as much I would love to finish this. We really need to leave or you will be late for work and I will be late for my interview."  
"Spoil sport. We will finish this later."  
"Definitely." Bernie kissed Serena. "Now come on let's get this over with."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Yes. This is the first proper job interview I have ever had."  
"You'll be fine. Hanssen isn't that bad. I'm so proud of you and everything you've achieved. You know that don't you?  
"I know."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too. I'm proud of you too you know."  
"You are?"  
"Yes. You have stopped drinking too."  
"I just wanted to support you."  
"And you have. I couldn't have done it without you. Come on let's go." Serena took Bernie’s and kissed it as they left the house hand in hand. 

Serena sat in her office catching up on paperwork. She glanced at the clock on the wall. What's taking so long. How bloody long does it take to have an interview she thought to herself.  
"Come in."  
"Present for you." Donna said as she put another load of files in front of Serena.  
"Gee thanks for that."  
"No problem. Have you heard anything from Bernie yet?"  
"No. God knows what's taking so long. I just hope it isn't bad news."  
"Something tells me your about to find out." Donna pointed as she left the office as Bernie walked onto the ward.  
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she walked into the office.  
"Hey I thought you were never coming to see me."  
"Sorry I have been having the guided tour."  
"You mean you've got the job?"  
"I have. I am now officially a HCA."  
"Well done." Serena flung her arms around Bernie and kissed her. "So when are you starting?"  
"As soon as my CRB Check comes back."  
"They don't usually take long. Well as long as you've been a good girl that is."  
"I've never been in trouble with the police luckily. I have got training for the next 2 days."  
"Moving and handling and all that."  
"Yes I'm really nervous now for some reason."  
"Why your gonna be a great HCA."  
"What if the patient's don't like me."  
"Are you serious. They are going to love you. Just not too much I hope." Serena winked as she kissed Bernie softly. "Because your mine."  
"And your mine."  
"Always." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie rested her head on Serena's as they hugged each other.  
"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that don't you."  
"I know. Because I feel exactly the same way about you."Serena lifted her head as they kissed again more passionately.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Donna said as she stood at the door. "But we need you Serena."  
"I coming. I better go. I'll see you later at home."  
"You will." Bernie blew Serena a kiss and smiled as she watched her walk across the ward to the patients. 

"Bernie." Serena called out as she came home that evening.  
"I'm in the kitchen babe." Serena took her coat off went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Bernie tightly and cried. "Hey sweetheart what's wrong?" Serena just squeezed Bernie tighter and started kissing her face.  
"I can't lose you. I just can't."  
"Your not ever going to lose me."  
"Promise me."  
"I promise. What's brought all this on?"  
"The man I had to see to today when I left you. He was… He was an alcoholic. He had been drinking heavily every day for as long as he could remember. I took him into theatre but it was too late his liver was too badly damaged by all the years of alcohol. And it just got me thinking about you. And what could have happened if you didn't go to rehab. I could have lost you Bernie. I have only just found you and I could have lost you. "Serena sobbed as she held Bernie.  
"I'm so sorry Serena." Bernie cried.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "You did something about it. You got help. And i am so glad that did. Because now we have a future. And we get to spend the rest of our lives together."  
"That's why I had to give it up Serena. I didn't want to leave you. I don't want to ever leave you."  
"Good because I won't let you. Your the love of my life Bernie."  
"And your mine. Bernie smiled with watery eyes as she kissed Serena softly before taking Serena's hand in hers and leading upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up." Bernie groaned as the alarm went off. She turned it off and snuggled up to Serena "Oh God it's so early."   
"I know. But don't worry  
You'll soon get used to getting up at sparrows cough. Serena kissed her on the cheek as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom.   
"I don't think I will." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the bathroom as she was just stepping into the shower.   
"Stop moaning will you." Serena turned the shower on and watched Bernie getting undressed. "What do you think you're doing." She smiled as Bernie opened the shower door and stepped in.   
"I'm saving water by having a shower with you."   
"Just saving water are you?" They smiled at each other as Bernie pulled Serena to her. Serena moaned as their naked bodies touched. "Have we got time for this."   
"You bet your life we have." Bernie kissed Serena passionately as she pushed her back against the cold tiles. "You are so gorgeous. I just can't get enough of you." Bernie moaned as she kissed her way down Serena's body. Bernie licked the full length of Serena's vagina making her cry out.   
"Oh Jesus." Serena screamed out as she held Bernie’s head in place with one hand and trying to stop herself falling with the other. Bernie put 2 fingers inside of her. "Yes yes yes." Serena cried out loud. "Just like that oh God just like that. Please don't stop."   
"I'm not going to stop baby." Bernie smirked as she sucked on Serena clit.   
"Fuck oh fuck oh fuck.. ME." Serena shouted at the top voice as she came with a shudder. Bernie stood up and held Serena up as she leaned against Bernie.   
"Are you alright."   
"Absolutely. What a way to start the day." Serena said as she finally managed to get her breath back.

Serena and Bernie got out of the car and walked across the car park hand in hand.   
"Right this is where I leave you." Serena said as they got in reception. "I'll see you later."   
"See you later gorgeous. I Love you."  
"Love you too. Have a good day."   
"I'll try. I will be alright won't I?"   
"You'll be fine." Serena kissed Bernie chaste on the lips and went through the double doors that led to AAU.   
"Serena thank God you're here."   
"What's up Donna."   
"We have just had a woman who is 5 months pregnant brought in."  
"Ok where is she."   
"Bed 7."  
"Name."   
"Nikki Chapman. Oh I rang gynaecology and they are going to send someone down to look at her as a precaution."   
"Ok. Hello Nikki. I'm Serena Campbell I'm the consultant on duty today."   
"Hi."   
"Are you in any pain."   
"It's just my leg."   
"Any pain in your stomach at all."   
"No the baby's wriggling about fine in there."   
"Someone is the way from from gynaecology to check you over. Donna can you book her in for an x-ray on the leg please."   
"Yes sure."   
"Donna."   
"Yes."   
"It's not Fleur Fanshaw that's coming down is it."   
"They didn't say."   
"Ok. Right I better get on with my ward round. Shout me if you need me."   
"Ok." Serena did her ward rounds and was just on her way back to the office when Fleur walked through the door. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night Fleur tried to come onto her. 

"Serena."   
"Fleur." There was an awkward silence before Serena spoke again. "I take it your here to see my pregnant lady?"   
"Yes I am."   
"Donna. Can you take Fleur to Nikki please."   
"Yeah."   
Serena was sat in the office eating her lunch when Fleur came back in.   
"Everything's OK with the baby."   
"Good I'm glad. You can go now."   
"Serena please. Can we just put it all behind us."   
"Let me think. Er no we can't. I meant what I said I don't want anything more to do with you Fleur."   
"I miss you Serena. I miss the laughs we used to have. I miss my best friend. Your going to throw all that away on a misunderstanding."   
"A misunderstanding. I wouldn't call coming onto your so called best friend a misunderstanding. Bernie wasn't in rehab 5 minutes before you tried to get me into bed."   
"You did what." Bernie said as she stood at the office door before she turned and ran off.   
"Great just great." BERNIE. BERNIE WAIT. "Serena shouted as she ran off the ward after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"BERNIE WAIT PLEASE." Serena called out as she Bernie finally stopped in the Peace Garden. "It's not what you think."   
"Oh I think it's exactly what I think. I bet Fleur just couldn't wait to get her hands on you."   
"She never touched me. Yes I admit she tried. But I wouldn't let her. And you know why."   
"No why?"  
"Because I am not in the slightest bit interested in Fleur. I would have slept with her ages ago if I was. God knows I have enough chances. She asked me often enough even before you came along. And I have never ever taken her up on it. And I never would."  
"I want to believe you. I really do. But."   
"No Bernie there is no buts. I haven't slept with Fleur. You have to believe me." Serena cried as she sat down on the bench and put her head in hands.   
"Serena please don't cry." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of her.   
"I stuck by you when you went to rehab. My God I have even given up drinking for you. And everyone knows I used to love a drink."  
"I know you have."   
"When you went to rehab. They were the longest 4 months of my life without you. But I had to stay strong for you. Every Friday night before I would come and visit you. I couldn't get a wink of sleep because I was so excited to be seeing. Knowing that you would take me into that little shed so we could make love to one another. That's what kept me going. Because I want a future with Berenice Wolfe. I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life." Serena sobbed.   
"I love you too so much." Bernie cried as she kissed Serena and hugged her. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."   
"Your not going to lose me not ever. But you have to trust me Bernie. I would never ever cheat on you."   
"I know you wouldn't. And I would never cheat on you." They kissed each other again and sat holding each other. 

Serena went back to AAU and Bernie went back up to Keller. As the lift open she saw Fleur in there. She took a deep breath before walking in. As soon as the doors shut Bernie pressed a button to stop the stop the lift before pushing Fleur up against the wall.   
"What the hell are you doing Bernie?"   
"Just call this a little warning."  
"Warning we are supposed to be friends Bernie."   
"Friends you don't know the meaning of the word. Friends don't do what you tried to do. Serena needed a friend when I was in rehab. And what did she get. You trying to get into her knickers."   
"But I didn't."   
"Only because she wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth.  
"You sure about that are you?"   
"Oh I'm sure."   
"I could have Serena anytime I wanted to believe me."   
"I'm warning you Fleur. If I ever so much as see you glance at Serena I will kill you."   
"You don't scare me Bernie. Serena will soon see you for what are. A pathetic alcoholic who isn't worth bothering with. And when she does. I will be there to comfort her amongst other things." Fleur smirked as she pushed Bernie away from her and started the lift again.. See you around Bernie." She said as the doors opened.   
"I swear to God I will kill that woman." Bernie thought to herself as the lift doors shut. 

"Hey darling." Serena smiled as Bernie walked onto AAU at the end of her shift. "How was it up on Keller?"  
"It was fine. Have you finished?"  
"Yes let me just get my coat. Bernie followed Serena as she went into the office to get her things." Are you alright you look at bit washed out? "  
"I erm I had a run in with Fleur after I left you at lunchtime."   
"What sort of run in."   
"We exchanged a few heated words."   
"How heated."   
"I warned her. I told her to stay away from you."  
"Well you got no worries on that score because I will definitely be staying away from her that's for sure. Anyway forget about her let's go home and snuggled up on the sofa."   
"That sound good."   
"Come on." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they left the ward.   
"Serena you don't have feeling for Fleur do you." Bernie said as they got in the car.   
"You are the one I have feelings for you know that. Just forget about Fleur I have." Serena leant forward and kissed Bernie before she started the car to drive them both home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright now." Serena said as they snuggled up on the sofa in their pajamas.   
"I think so. Fleur frigging Fanshaw better keep away from you I swear."   
"Hey don't let her stress you out. She really isn't worth it." Serena sat up and held Bernie’s hands in hers. "All that matters is me and you. No one else."   
"You would tell me though wouldn't you. If you met someone else. Who you would rather be with."   
"Well that's never gonna happen."   
"But you don't know it might."   
"And you might find someone you want to be with more than me."   
"I won't."   
"Look Bernie none of us know what is going to happen in the future. But what I do know right now. Is that I love you and I want to be with you. You are the love of my life Bernie Wolfe." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"You really mean that don't you?"   
"You know I do" Bernie leaned forward and kissed softly.   
"I love you Serena."   
"I know you do. Why don't we have an early night and we can show each other just how much we love each other.   
"That sounds good to me." Bernie stood up and pulled Serena up and dragged her upstairs. 

"Where do you want me." Bernie whispered in Serena's as she crept up behind her.   
"Bloody hell Bernie."   
"Sorry. So where do you want me."   
"Right here. Right now." Serena smirked as she played with the buttons on Bernie’s shirt.   
"I don't think that would go down too well would it."   
"Maybe not. So I take your down here today."   
"I am. Me and Alex."   
"Who's Alex."  
"She started the same day as me. She's nice."   
"I'll take you word for it. So where is she?"   
"Just making a phone call. Here she is. Alex." Bernie called over to a pretty young woman with short brunette hair.   
"Morning Bernie."  
"Alex this is Serena Campbell head of AAU."   
"Hi."  
"Are you aware that you 10 minutes late for your shift."  
"I had to make a phone call."   
"Well in future make your phone calls in your break please." Serena said as she walked away.   
"Is she always that stern."   
"No she's a pussy cat really."   
"You know her well then."   
"You could say that. We live together."   
"You share a house with her."   
"It's a bit more than that. She's my girlfriend."   
"Wow I didn't see that coming."   
"Come on we better get started." Bernie said as she saw Serena stood in the office staring at them. 

Everytime Serena looked at Bernie and Alex they were laughing, joking and talking with each other. That's it, she said to herself as she walked over to them.   
"Is there any chance the two of you might do a bit of work instead of standing around taking."   
"Sorry."   
"Alex bed two requires a bed pan."   
"Ok."   
"I'll do it."   
"I ask Alex to do it." Serena snapped as she walked back into the office followed by Bernie.   
"What the hell is up with you?"  
"What the hell is up with me. You two have been as thick as thieves since you came on here this morning. Laughing with each other. Whispering to each other. It's sickening."   
"Oh my god your jealous."   
"Don't be stupid."   
"You are your seriously jealous."   
"I'M NOT JEALOUS. Serena shouted.   
"Not much your not." Bernie said as she stormed out of the office.   
"What a day."Alex said as she walked in the changing room.   
"It's certainly been testing."   
"I could murder a drink. Do you want to join me at Albies."   
"No sorry not tonight."   
"Oh come on just one won't hurt." Alex said as she walked closer to Bernie.   
"Yes. Yes it would. I better go see you tomorrow Alex." Bernie smiled weakly as she ran out of the changing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie went back to AAU to she if Serena had finished work and hopefully calmed down.   
"Donna, Where's Serena?"   
"She has just had to take the woman in bed 2 into surgery. She said to give you the car keys. She said you might as well go home."   
"Does she want me to come back for her?"   
"I'm going to give her a life home."   
"Ok thanks. See you Donna."   
"See you Bernie"   
Bernie left the hospital and got into the car and drove away. As she drove out of the car park she stopped the car outside Albies. Bernie looked at the pub and saw people stood outside having a cigarette and drinking. You don't need it anymore Bernie she thought to herself as she started the car and drove home.   
Bernie got a shower and made a start on dinner. Ready for when Serena came home.   
"Bernie." Serena called out as she came home.   
"In the lounge."   
"Hey."   
"Hey."   
"I'm sorry you had to drive yourself home today. It was an emergency."   
"I know Donna said."   
"Bernie I'm sorry for kicking off earlier and for being a complete bitch today."   
"Are you."   
"Yes. And your right I was jealous. I saw the way Alex kept looking at you.And I just saw red. But she does fancy you I could tell."   
"No she doesn't."   
"Yes Bernie she does. It stands out a mile."  
"What like it does with Fleur."   
"Oh I wondered how long it would be before we got back to Fleur."   
"It's the same thing isn't it. She fancies you."  
"AND ALEX FANCIES YOU." Serena shouted. As they both looked at each other and started laughing.   
"I suppose we can't help been gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she grabbed Serena. Serena squealed as Bernie threw her on the sofa.

Afterwards they both laid on the sofa naked. Covered up by a blanket after their lovemaking.   
"I love making love to you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"And I love making love to you. And you making love to me. No one has ever made me feel as good as you, make me feel."   
"I am to please baby."   
"You please me that's for sure."   
"We have to stop being jealous of other women. I don't care how many women fancy me because I have only got eyes for one woman."   
"Really who's that then."   
"Oh you don't know her."   
"Stop it you tormenting little shit." Serena hit Bernie on the arm and cuddle up closer to her.   
"You know. You do know that you are the only woman for me don't you."   
"I know. And you are the only woman for me too."   
"But you could also decide that you want a man too."   
"Bernie." Serena sat up and look into Bernie’s eyes. "How could I want a man. When you give me everything. That I could possibly need. Especially in the bedroom department." Serena raised her eyebrows as she leaned forward and kissed Bernie. 

"I need to tell you something." Bernie said as they laid in bed together.   
"What's that?"  
"Alex asked me to go for a drink with her after work."   
"But you didn't did you."   
"No I told her I couldn't and left. But as I drove home, I stop outside Albies."   
"Why did you do that."   
"I don't now."   
"Did you feel as if you wanted a drink."   
"You know I really didn't. All I wanted to do was come home and make your dinner. It didn't bother me Serena. I think I've finally cracked it."   
"That's brilliant sweetheart. I know you could do it. That's why I never gave up on you. And I will never give up on you."   
"Have I told you how much I love you Serena Campbell."   
"Just a few times yeah."   
"Well I do. I love you so much it hurts."   
"I love you too darling. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"So do I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena gently and they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in. Good morning Serena." Hanssen said the next morning.   
"Hi can I have a quick word."   
"Yes of course. Please take a seat."   
"Thanks."   
"Can I get you a coffee?"   
"No thanks I've just had one."   
"So what can I do for you?"   
"It's about one of the HCA'S."   
"Right and which one would that be."  
"Alex Dawson. I don't want her on my ward."   
"And whys that."  
"Why because she is bone idol that's why. All she does is stand around talking. She doesn't do anything that I tell her to do."  
"Right."   
"And she's got an attitude problem as well."   
"Serena she's new. She's probably still finding her feet."   
"Henrick I don't care. I don't have slackers on my unit. And I don't want her. And that's final."  
"Fine I'll see what I can. I will have to have to Miss Dawson in for a chat though."  
"Do whatever you like. Just get her off my ward."   
"Will that be all."   
"Yes thanks for you time." Serena stood up and left the office. Serena went back on AAU and immediately saw Bernie busy making beds while Alex stood watching her.   
"Alex are you just going to stand there watching Bernie work. Or are you going to do make yourself useful. And do what you are actually paid to do." Serena picked up and sheet and threw it at her. "Make some beds please." Serena said sarcastically and walked into the office. 

"Alex Mr Hanssen wants to see you in office right now." Donna said as she walked up to her.   
"What does he want to see me for?"   
"He didn't say."   
"Ok."   
"What's going on?" Bernie said as she stood beside her.   
"I don't know. She just said Mr Hanssen wants to see me."   
"You better go and see him then."   
"I suppose I better." Alex handed Bernie the meal she was giving a patient and left AAU.   
"Serena."   
"Hey I'm going for lunch do you want to join me."   
"Yes sure. I don't suppose you know what Hanssen wants to see Alex about do you?"   
"Not a clue." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand and they went to Pulses. "What do you want to eat?"   
"Just this." Bernie picked up a sandwich and gave it to Serena. They both sat down and started eating.   
"Do you fancy going away somewhere this weekend." Serena said. Breaking the awkward silence.   
"Sure where do you want to go."   
"Anyway as long as I'm with you."   
"How about we go to the coast. The weather is supposed to be good this weekend."   
"Yes sounds good." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie quickly on the lips. 

After lunch Serena and Bernie went back to work.   
"Donna has Alex come back yet?"   
"I haven't seen her."   
"Ok." Bernie went back to work. And a few minutes later Amex came bounding onto the ward. Look furious. "Hey you've been gone ages. What's happening?"   
"What's happening is that your girlfriend has made a complaint about me."   
"Serena. Are you sure?"   
"Oh I'm sure. Apparently she doesn't want me on her precious fucking ward."  
"Serena wouldn't do that."   
"Well she has. Ask Hanssen if you don't believe me."   
"So where have you got to go and work now?"  
"Darwin with bloody Jac Naylor."   
"I'm sorry. I'll have a word with Serena."   
"Don't bother. Just answer me something Bernie. Why the hell are you even with her."  
"Serena is amazing. She has been there for me. I love her."   
"You can do so much better than her. The sooner you realise that the better." Alex said angrily as stormed off the ward. Bernie went to Serena's office just as Serena was coming out.   
"Ah Bernie just the person. Could you take the lady in bed 8 down to Xray please."   
"What did you say to Hanssen about Alex?"   
"What you on about."   
"You know what I'm talking about. She has been moved to Darwin because you complained to Hanssen about her."   
"I just said she was was work shy. Which she is. She spends most of her time watching you work."   
"And that's what all this about isn't it. After everything we said to each other last night. You are still as jealous as hell."   
"It's not about that. I don't have slackers on my ward. We are a team down here on AAU. And she was letting the team down.   
"That's bollocks and you know it. Alex has just asked me what I see in you. And do you know what. I don't even know myself anymore."   
"BERNIE." Serena shouted as Bernie ran off the ward.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena ran after Bernie but she couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Bernie it's me answer your phone please. I'm sorry about getting Alex transferred to Darwin. But it had nothing to do with you I promise. I just didn't think she pulled her weight that's all. Come back to the ward. Please I love you." Serena put her phone in her pocket and saw Ric towards her with her bag and coat." What are you doing with my things?"  
"Go home Serena. And sort whatever this is out."  
"It's nothing really. Just a misunderstanding."   
"It didn't look like a misunderstanding to me. Go and sort it out."   
"Thanks Ric. Your a good friend."   
"Go on."   
Serena drove round the streets for a bit to see if she could find Bernie but she nowhere to be seen. So she drove home.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE."   
"UPSTAIRS." Bernie shouted. Serena ran upstairs and found Bernie laying on the bed.   
"Hey."   
"Hey." Bernie sat up and pulled Serena close to her. So she was standing in between her legs. Serena tangled her fingers in Bernie’s hair softly.   
"I'm sorry." They both said together.   
"I'm sorry Bernie. I don't know what is happening to me. I just get so jealous whenever I see you with her."   
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said about not knowing what I see you. Because I know exactly what I see in you." Bernie smirked as she pulled Serena's blouse over her head and started kissing her body. She unfastened Serena's bra and pulled it slowly down her arms."You're fucking stunning." Bernie clamped her mouth around one of Serena's nipples and sucked. Serena moaned with pleasure as she lifted Bernie’s head and begged to be kissed. As they kissed each other hungrily Bernie pulled down Serena's trousers and knickers. Serena stepped out of them.   
"I want to taste you." Bernie moaned as Serena climbed on the bed and put her legs at the side of Bernie’s head. As Bernie began sucking and kicking her clit. 

"Oh Oh Yes. Oh fuck Bernie" Serena cried out as she rode Bernie’s face. Serena was trying her best not to come too quickly. But she could feel her orgasam building. She cried out Bernie’s name as she came.   
"Fucking hell that was amazing." Serena said as she collapsed on the bed. She kissed Bernie and moaned as she tasted herself on Bernie’s lips.   
"I wish you knew how much I love you."   
"I know. I love you Bernie so much. That's why I get so jealous seeing Alex sniffing around you. I'm sorry. I will try and keep my jealousy at bay in the future."  
"So will I. Especially where Fleur Fanshaw is concerned."   
I'm not interested in Fleur. "  
"And I'm not interested in Alex. I've only for eyes for you Campbell.  
"And me you. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Do you want to join me."   
"I don't need asking twice." Bernie smiled as she jumped off the bed and followed Serena into the bathroom. 

Later that night Serena and Bernie were sat watching TV when the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it." Serana stood up and went to the door.   
"Hi darling."   
"Mum what are doing here?"   
"My heating has broken its like a freezer in my house. I need a whole new heating system putting in. So I'm going to have to stay with you. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to give me a hand with my bags."   
"Sorry Mum." Serena grabbed Adrienne's bags and dumped them in the hall.   
"At least it's nice and warm in here. Stick the kettle on Serena I'm parched." Adrienne walked into the lounge and stood staring. "Who the hell are you?   
"Bernie this is my Mum Adrienne.   
"Hi. "  
"Mum this is Bernie she's erm she's my girlfriend."   
"Oh I see. She's your friend."   
"No mum she's my girlfriend. We're in a relationship."   
"Since when."   
"A while now."   
"Am I'm the last person to know that my daughter is now gay."   
"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you would take it. I'll go and make the tea."   
"I'll give you a hand." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the kitchen. "Serena."   
"I'm sorry about this I didn't expect her to be turning up like this."   
"Clearly. You went on about me telling my parents and you haven't even told your own mum."   
"And you still haven't told your parents have you."   
"No."   
"Well then don't kick off at me. At least mine knows now."   
"I'm sorry." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"It's like you're ashamed of me or something."   
"I'm not. I'll tell them I promise." Bernie kissed Serena softly.  
"What are we going to do. She is going to drive me absolutely crazy. I just know she is. Me and my mum have never got on that well . We just clash. I was more of a Daddy's girl."   
"Don't worry. I'll be here to stick up for you."   
"SERENA WHERE HAVE YOU GONE FOR THAT TEA CHINA." Adrienne shouted from the lounge.   
"Coming mum. I'll kill her. I swear to God." Serena said as she took Adrienne's tea in the lounge for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena. Bernie and Adrienne were sat in the lounge watching TV.   
"Serena put Eastenders on."   
"We don't watch Eastenders Mum it's depressing."   
"Well I watch it. I watch all the soaps you know that. I always have done."   
"Ok ok." Serena said as she turned the TV over. Bernie put her hand on Serena's knee and quickly removed it when she got glared at by Adrienne. Serena saw and grabbed Bernie’s hand and squeezed it. And snuggled in closer to her. Adrienne kept looking over at them and shaking her head.   
"Everything alright Mum."   
"Fine thank you. I think I'll call it a night." Adrienne said as she stood up. "Goodnight."   
"Night Mum. Bernie I'm so sorry about her."   
"It's alright."   
"It's not alright. Did you see how she kept looking at us. With that disapproving look."   
"I saw. Maybe I should go and stay with one of my mates till your Mum goes home."   
"No why should you."   
"I think it might be for the best."   
"No it's not. If she can't accept that we are together. Then she can find somewhere else to go. Your not going anywhere. I'm not going to let her drive you away." Serena kissed Bernie. "I love you. And I don't care what anyone thinks. I am staying with you."   
"And I love you so much."   
"Let's have an early night eh."   
"Yes come on." Bernie stood up took Serena's hand and led her upstairs. 

"What are you doing with your day off today." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"I have no idea. I don't really fancy spending the day here if your mum is going to around."   
"I don't blame you. Listen if she says anything bad to you. Then I want to know OK."   
"Ok. Look out here she comes." Bernie said as she took a sip of her tea.   
"Morning Mum."   
"Morning. Are you two both working today?"   
"I am. It's Bernie’s day off. Have you got anything planned today Mum?"   
"I've got to nip at 10.00 and let the guys in. That are doing my heating."   
"And I guess you are going to be staying there to keep an eye on them."  
"No I'm off out after that."   
"Good good. Right I better get going." Serena stood up and went to put her coat on with Bernie following her.   
"Have a good day."   
"You too at least you won't have her hanging around."   
"No. See you later. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena leaned in and kissed Bernie and gave her a hug before leaving. 

Bernie went back into the kitchen where Adrienne was stood by the sink clapping.   
"You can drop the act now she's gone."   
"What are you talking about."   
"Come of it Bernie. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you are in love with Serena do you."   
"You can believe what you like it's the truth."   
"Do you know what I think."   
"No but I have a feeling your gonna tell me."   
"I think your only with my daughter because of her money."   
"For God's sake."   
"Come off it Bernie. Look at her house. The job she does. And her dad left her pretty well off when he passed away."   
"I couldn't give a shit about money."   
"No course you don't. You work a HCA which is not good money. I know because my sister used to do that job and she only got the minimum wage."  
"What's that got to do with me. I wouldn't care if Serena had nothing. I would still be with her."   
"No you wouldn't."  
"Would you be saying all this is I was a man."   
"Oh believe me I didn't give Edward an easy time either. I knew he wasn't right for my daughter and I was right. Just like I know your not right for my daughter."   
"Adrienne I love Serena. And she loves me."   
"Oh I believe she loves you. But not you her. So I'm willing to make a deal with you. Leave my daughter and I will give you 5 thousand pounds."   
"Your having a laugh."   
"Ok then 10 thousands and you leave my daughter and you never see her again. I'll leave you to think about it. Adrienne said as she grabbed her coat and left.


	9. Chapter 9

After Adrienne left the house Bernie stood there shocked. How dare she give me money to stay away from Serena. Bernie picked up her phone off the table and scrolled down.   
"Hello. Long time no hear." the woman said as she answered the phone.   
"Sorry about that I've been sorting my life out."  
"We've missed you. Amy has missed you. She is always asking where you are."   
"Could I come round and see you. I need to talk to you."  
"Yes course you can. You can come around whenever you want you know that."   
"Ok I will be there in about an hour."   
"Ok Amy is going to be so excited to see you."   
"And me her. See you later."   
"See you in a bit." Bernie put down the phone grabbed her car keys and left the house.   
About an hour later Bernie pulled up outside a nice looking house. She got out of the car and walked up the driveway and took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell.  
"Hello you." A blonde with long curly hair said as she opened the door.   
"Hi sis." Bernie smiled as the two of them hugged. "It's good to see you Shelley."  
"You too. Where have you been?"   
"AUNTIE BERNIE." a little voice said as she ran down the stairs and into Bernie’s arms.   
"Hi Amy. Are you ok sweetheart?"   
"Yes. Where have you been? I have missed you."   
"I've missed you too. I've been sorting things out. But you'll see more of me now."   
"Promise."   
"I promise." Bernie smiled as she rubbed noses with the young girl.   
"Amy why don't you go play in the lounge for a bit."   
"But I want to see Auntie Bernie."   
"I'll come through in a bit. I just need to talk to your Mummy for a bit first OK."   
"Ok." Amy smiled as Bernie followed Shelley into the kitchen. 

"So where have you been then?"  
"Rehab."   
"Again."   
"Yes again. but this time it worked.I haven't touched a drop."   
"Really that's brilliant sis.So what has made you want to give the demon booze up for good huh."   
"Love. I have met this amazing woman and I love her so much."  
"So your ready to come out of the closet to mum and dad now then."   
"I want to but I'm scared."   
"Of what. You know I have had them on the phone asking why you have left Marcus."   
"Sorry. So who is this woman whose has stolen your heart?"   
"She's called Serena. She's a Doctor and a surgeon. And she is absolutely beautiful and so loving."  
"Wow she sounds amazing."   
"She is. She has been so supportive to me. We have had our problems but we always made up. But yesterday her mum came to stay as she is having problems with her heating."  
"And how's that working out."   
"Awful. She hates me. Doesn't think I am good enough for her daughter. Adrienne that's her mums name. She has offered me 10 thousands pounds to get out of Serena's life."   
"The cheeky cow. Your not going to take it are you."   
"Am I chuff. No amount of money would make me walk away from Serena. She's the love of my life."   
"Then you need to tell her."   
"Oh I am don't you worry."   
"You need to tell Serena too."   
"I know. But you don't know Serena she is going to kick off big time with her mum. They don't get on as is it. Serena will kick her out of the house."   
"That's her own fault if Serena kicks her out."   
"Auntie Bernie will you come and play with me now please." Amy said as she ran into the kitchen and climbed up on her knee.   
"Yes come on then trouble."Bernie picked her up and went into the lounge. 

"Hi mum." Serena said as she came home from work.   
"Hello love."   
"Where's Bernie?"   
"How should I know. I have only just got in myself."   
"You didn't say anything to her when I left this morning did you."  
"Me I never said a word. I followed you out. Am I alright to get a soak in the bath."   
"Yes course you are." Serena said as she put the kettle on. "Hey where have you been. I've been ringing you all day. And you haven't answered me." Serena said as Bernie walked in the door.   
"Sorry about that. I went to see my sister. And my niece wanted to my to play with her toys with her."   
"Go back a bit. You have a sister?"   
"Yes."   
"Why have you never said you had a sister or a niece."   
"You never asked. She's the only one in my family that knows that I am gay."   
"So you have been playing with a child all day." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bernie.   
"Till she fell asleep on me yes."   
"How sweet. I didn't have you down as the maternal type."   
"I'm not really.  
"Me either."   
"But she's my niece isn't she. I'll do anything for her."   
"How old is she."   
"Nearly 4."  
"Sweet."   
"I've told my sister all about you and she wants to meet you."   
"Does she. You'll have to invite her round on time. When Grotbags has gone back home." Serena kissed Bernie gently on the lips.   
"While we're on the subject on your mum. There's something I need to tell you."   
"Go on."   
"This morning after you went out. Your mum erm. Your mum offered me Money."   
"To leave me. Am I right?"   
"Yes."   
"I can't believe she is doing this again. She does this everytime I am happy with someone. It's like she can't bare to see me happy." Serena cried.   
"Hey it's alright. I have no intentions of taking her money. I'm not going anywhere."   
"How much."   
"What."   
"How much did she offer you?"   
"10 grand. She tried to make out that I was only with you for your money. And I couldn't care less if you had money or not. You've got to believe me." Bernie said panicking.   
"Of course I believe. I never thought that for a second. I sort this I promise." Serena stroked Bernie cheek as she held her close.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you going to do about your mum." Bernie said as she broke the hug.   
"You're about to find out."Serena smirked as Adrienne walked into the kitchen.   
"Can I get passed you please." Adrienne said as Serena stood in front of her with her arms folded.   
"No you can't. I've got some questions I want answers to first. Take a seat." Serena smiled fakely as she pulled a chair out for her mum to sit down. Then pulled one out for Bernie. "Take a seat sweetheart." She smiled as Bernie sat down and Serena sat beside her and took her hand in hers. "You hate this don't you mum?"   
"I don't know what your talking about."   
"Yes you do. You hate that I'm with Bernie and that she makes me happy. Because you can't stand me being happy can you."   
"Don't talk stupid. All I want is for you to be happy."   
"Bullshit. Bernie has told me what you offered her this morning. 10 grand to leave me. Why do you do this every time I get with someone."   
"Because you always pick the wrong people. Now more than ever." She said as she looked a Bernie disgusted.   
"How dare you. You don't know anything about Bernie."   
"That's where you're wrong. I've been doing some digging about today. I know she's an alcoholic and that you paid for her to go to some expensive rehab."   
"How did you find out about that." Bernie said as she put her head down.   
"Hey don't you dare put your head down." Serena turned and put her finger underneath Bernie’s chin and lifted her head. "You have done nothing to be ashamed. It's her who should be ashamed of herself." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"Her has got a name Serena. I'm your Mother."   
"Then start acting like one. And stop trying to ruin my life. Yes Bernie was in and I supported her. Because I didn't want anything to happen to her." 

"I just want you to be with someone who deserves to be with you."   
"Oh Mum do shut up. Who the hell do you think we are fucking royalty. I love Bernie and she loves me. And we are staying together no matter what you say. You are never going to come between us."  
"Darling."   
"Don't darling me. I want you to leave."   
"What."   
"I said I want you to leave. Use some of that 10 grand and book yourself into a hotel or something."  
"You can't just throw me out."   
"It's my house. I can do anything I want. Now go pack your bags and get out. NOW." Serena shouted as Adrienne stood up and went upstairs. "Are you alright." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and wiped the tear that was rolling down her face.   
"I don't want to come between you and your mum. That's the last thing I want."   
"She should have thought about that before trying to buy you off."   
"Maybe I should be the one that goes."   
"No no don't even go there Bernie."  
"I could go stay with my sister for a bit till your mum goes back home."   
"I said no. Please Bernie I don't want you to go anywhere. I love you and if mum can't accept that then that's her problem not ours."   
"I love you so much Serena. You know that don't you."   
"I know you do." Serena smiled as kissed Bernie. "You can show me just how much you love me tonight if you want."   
"Oh I want. I want." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and held her close. 

"Right that's me off then." Adrienne said as she came down with her bags packed.   
"Ok. It really didn't have to be like this mum."   
"You'll soon come running back to me when she dumps you for someone else."   
"I have no intention of dumping Serena. Can't you see how much we love each other."   
"I can see how much Serena loves you. But you I don't trust you one bit."   
"Get out. Get out of my house and don't ever come back."  
"Serena."   
"I don't want anything more to do with you."  
"I'm your mum."   
"Not anymore you're not. Now get out." Serena snapped as Adrienne grabbed her bag and opened the front door.   
"I'll be watching you Bernie." She said as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you on AAU today?" Serena said as she drove them both to work the next day.   
"Yes that's if I don't get moved. Have you heard anything from your mum?"   
"No and I'm not likely to am I."   
"I know she did wrong to trying to pay me off. But she did just think she was doing best for you."   
"No she didn't because if she was she would see that you are best for me. And I will never ever give you up. Not for my mum or for anyone."  
"I really don't deserve you."   
"Hey none of that." Serena reached over and squeezed Bernie’s thigh.   
"But it's true. I'm just some ex alcoholic. You you're a Doctor and a surgeon. You can do so much better than me."   
"Enough." Serena said as she stopped the car. "Please stop putting yourself down. You are amazing. After everything you have been through. And look at you now. You have stopped drinking, You've got a job."   
"As a carer."   
"A damn good carer. The patients love you. I love you more than anything in this world. Can't you see that. I wouldn't care if you cleaned bogs for a living I would still be proud of you."  
"Really."  
"Really." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie. "Now do you believe me?" Bernie nodded and smiled. "Hurrah. Let's go to work." Serena smiled as she started the car. 

"Bernie how are you?"Alex said as she came up behind Bernie in the queue at Pulses.   
"Am OK are you. How's Darwin treating you?"   
"Don't even ask Naylor is a proper Ice Queen."   
"Serena says she's one of the best surgeons in this hospital."   
"She might be but she's still a bitch. Most of the women surgeons are in this place."   
"I hope your not saying that Serena's a bitch."   
"If the cap fits."   
"Watch your mouth. Don't you ever talk that way about the women I love. Or you'll regret it."   
"Are you threatening me."   
"Yes I am." Bernie took her coffees and walked back to AAU. "One coffee." She said as she got to the office and sat down on the sofa.   
"Thank you darling. Are you OK?"   
"I've just had a run in with Alex."   
"What about?"   
"Let's just say she better stay away from me."   
"What has she said."   
"Nothing forget it."   
"I want to know what she said that's got you so worked up."   
"Let's just say it was something along the lines of all women surgeons are bitches."   
"And she'd be right. We have to stand up for ourselves. In this male dominated world that the hospital is."   
"You're no bitch Serena Wendy Campbell." Bernie smiled as she stood up and brought Serena closer to her. "I think you're spectacular."   
"Spectacular really."   
"And Beautiful. Smart and sexy as hell. And you know it." Bernie kissed Serena passionately and shut the blinds before pushing Serena up against the wall. "I'll never get tired of making love to you Campbell." Bernie said as she put her hand down Serena's trousers. "For fuck sake." Bernie moaned as Serena's pager went off.   
"I'm sorry darling but we are at work."   
"And it's our lunch break."   
"I've got to go I'm needed in the ED. We will finish this off tonight gorgeous."   
"I'll hold you to that Campbell." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her quickly and left the office. 

"Fletch is Serena about?" Bernie said as she walked back onto AAU when she had got changed.   
"She's still in theatre. I'm sure she won't be long."   
"When she's finished tell her I'll be in waiting in pulses."   
"Will do."   
"Cheers." Bernie walked off the unit. She got her coffee and sat down outside for a fag when she saw Alex walking over to her.   
"I'm sorry Bernie about before."   
"Apology excepted. Just think about what you say to people in the future."  
"I'll try. Are you not going home?"   
"Waiting for Serena she's in theatre."   
"I'll give you a lift home if you want."   
"It's OK I'll wait."  
"You really can't take a hint can you." Alex said as she sat down.   
"What are you talking about. Hint about what?"  
"Bernie surely you must know that I like you."   
"I like you."   
"I'm glad." Alex reached over and held Bernie’s hand but Bernie pulled away.   
"What are doing?"  
"You said you liked me."   
"Not like that I don't. I meant as a friend."  
"Oh come on Bernie. Stop lying to yourself. Just think you and me in bed together."  
"And what about Serena. I just forget about her do i." "Serena need never know."   
"I'd know. I would never do anything to hurt Serena. You need to leave me alone."   
"Bernie."   
"I mean it Alex don't ever come near me again." Bernie took her coffee and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey sorry you've had to wait."   
"It alright."   
"What are you doing out here it's freezing?   
"I just needed some air that's all."   
"Come on. Let's get home." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand as they walked to the car. As they drove home Serena put her hand on Bernie’s thigh. "Your quiet is something wrong?"   
"No I'm just tired that's all."   
"Your not still worrying about my mum are you?"   
"No I'm not worrying about anything just leave it will you."   
"Alright keep your hair on blimey. Serena turned away and stared at the road ahead.   
"I'm sorry I shouted at you." Bernie said as she held Serena by the waist as they got on the house. It's just been a long day. That's all."  
"Are you sure that's all. Because you can tell me anything. You know that don't you."   
"I know sweetheart."   
"Shall we order a takeaway tonight. I can't be bothered to cook anything tonight."   
"Yes sure. I'll get the menus."   
"You decide what to have and I'll just go jump in the shower."   
"Ok I'll get In after you. Serena."  
"Yes."  
"I do love you."   
"And I love you so very much." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie before she went upstairs. 

"I've been thinking." Bernie said that night as they laid in bed.   
"Oh that's always a worry." Serena smiled as she snuggled in closer.   
"Rude. No I was thinking about us. I am deadly serious about you Serena. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. I'm serious about you too."   
"I want you to meet my sister."   
"Really."   
"And my niece of course. What do you think?"   
"I'd love to. What about your parents. Do I ever get to meet them?"   
"Yes you do. My sister first and then my parents. I promise. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."  
"And I love you." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena Campbell. And I don't care who knows it."   
"Do you mean that."   
"Yes I do. You have been there for me when no one else gave a shit. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead by now. You are everything to me." Bernie cried.   
"And you are everything to me. You always have been and you always will be. I was never going to give up on you. And I never will." Serena smiled tearfully as she kissed Bernie and they both fell asleep. 

2 days later 

"SERENA ARE YOU NEARLY READY." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"COME UP."   
"They are going to be here soon. What's up?" She said as she walked in the bedroom.   
"Do I look alright."   
"You look absolutely gorgeous."   
"I'm really nervous about meeting your sister."   
"There's no need to be. She's lovely."   
"And what about your niece. I'm no good with kids."   
"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. They are going to love you. Just like I do."   
"I hope so."   
"They will. Your amazing. Beautiful and so funny." Bernie pulled her closer and kissed her. "That'll be them. Come on." Bernie held Serena's hand as they walked downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Auntie Bernie." Amy squealed excitedly as Bernie opened the door.   
"Hello sweetheart." She picked the little girl up and hugged her. "Come in."   
"Thanks."   
"Serena this is my sister Shelley and her husband Mark. Shelley, Mark this is my Serena."   
"Hi Serena it's lovely to meet you finally." Shelley said as they both shook Serena's hand.   
"You too. Please come through." As they got in the lounge Amy whispered into Bernie’s ear.   
"I'm sorry darling. Serena this is Amy."   
"Hello sweetie. Lovely to meet you."   
"Your very pretty."   
"So are you." Serena smiled. "Can I get you a drink."   
"Just a juice for me please I've drawn the short straw I'm driving."   
"Wine for me please."   
"We don't actually have alcohol in the house. I have got non alcoholic wine if that's alright.   
"That's fine."   
"What about you. Would you like a drink?"   
"Juice please."   
"Do you want a hand."   
"No it's fine you stay here."   
"So no alcohol in the house huh."   
"No. Serena has been really supportive. She hasn't touched a drop."  
"That's lovely. Looks like you have got a good one there sis."   
"I certainly have." Bernie smiled as Serena came back in with the drinks.   
"Bernie tells me you're a doctor and surgeon."   
"Yes that's right."   
"Tough job."   
"Can be at times."   
"Serena."   
"Yes Amy."   
"My dolly is poorly can you make her better."   
"Not right now Amy we are talking."   
"It's OK. Let's have a look at her shall we." Serena smiled   
as she took the doll off the little girl. "She doesn't look very well does she."   
"No."   
"I think I need to get my stethoscope."   
"I have one in my rucksack." Amy said as she passed a little plastic stethoscope to Serena.   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as Serena played with the little girl. "I think she has a cold. She needs plenty of water and sleep."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome sweetie. I'll just go check on dinner."   
"Can I come with you."   
"Come on then." Amy smiled as she put her hand in Serena's and went into the kitchen. 

"Can I sit next to Serena." Amy said as they went into the kitchen to eat there meal.   
"I think Serena might want to sit with Auntie Bernie."   
"Awww I want to."  
"Come on then you sit with Serena." Bernie said as she picked Amy up and sat her down.  
"This is gorgeous Serena." Mark said as they tucked into the meal.   
"Thank you. Bernie said beef was your favourite."   
"It's my favourite too." Amy churped up.   
"I'm glad." Serena smiled as Bernie winked at her.   
"So how did you two meet?"   
"It's erm it's a long story." Bernie said as Serena put her head down smiling to herself.   
"I get it. That means keep your nose out sis."   
"Something like that yes."   
"Well I think you make a lovely couple."   
"Thank you." After dinner they all went back into the lounge. Serena and Bernie sat on the sofa. Amy squeezed in between Serena and Bernie and put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Auntie Bernie."   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"Is Serena your wife."   
"No she isn't. Well not yet anyway. She's my girlfriend."   
"You should marry her Auntie Bernie she's really nice. And very pretty."   
"I know she is." Bernie smiled at Serena as she started going red.   
"Come on you it's time we were going." Shelley said as she stood up.   
"Do we have to Mummy."   
"Yes it's way past your bedtime little lady." Bernie help Amy put her coat on and they all said there goodbyes.   
"Bye Auntie Bernie."   
"Bye gorgeous see you soon."   
"Promise."   
"I promise."   
"Bye Serena." Amy said as she gave Serena a hug.   
"Bye sweetie."   
"Can I come to your house again."   
"Course you can. If its alright with your Mummy and Daddy."   
"Come on you let's leave them in peace. Thank you so much having us. Its been lovely."   
"Your welcome here anytime."   
"Don't say you'll never get rid of this one otherwise." Shelley said as they left the house. 

"So what do you think of my sister and her brood." Bernie said as they snuggled up in bed together.   
"There really nice. I liked them."   
"Amy certainly liked you. You lied to me Campbell."   
"About what."   
"You said you weren't good with kids. And you were brilliant with Amy tonight."  
"Do you think so."   
"I think you've found a friend there."  
"Maybe I'm not that bad with kids after all."   
"We were great with her. She'll get you into practice for when we have some our own."   
"Hold your horses there Wolfe. I don't remember ever giving you the impression that I wanted kids. Infact I said I didn't want kids and you agreed with me."   
"But that was before I saw how good you were with Amy. I think you'd make a fantastic Mummy."   
"I'm sorry Bernie but I don't want children not ever. I'm sorry." Serena said as she pecked Bernie on the cheek and turned over.


	14. Chapter 14

"So that's it is it?. You don't want a child so that's the end of the conversation is it." Bernie said as she got out of bed and stormed out of the bedroom. Bernie went and got into the spare bedroom and got into bed. The next morning Bernie went into the bedroom she shared with Serena but she wasn't there. So she got dressed ready for work and went downstairs.   
"Serena. Serena." She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table. 

I'm sorry about last night. Gone to work see you there. Xx

Bernie called the hospital and rang in sick. She went up stairs packed some things into a bag and left the house.   
"Ms Campbell as you probably already know you are a HCA short today." Mr Hanssen said as he stood at the office door.   
"Am I."   
"Well yes Miss Wolfe has rang in sick. Is she alright?"   
"I left before she got up this morning. I better ring her and make sure she's alright."   
"Ok." Serena got her phone and dialed Bernie’s number.   
"Bernie it's me. Henrick said you have rang in sick. Please ring me back when you get this message. I love you so much Bernie." Serena hung up and chucked the phone on the desk. 

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were working today." Shelley said as she answered the door.   
"I changed my mind."  
"What's with the bag?"   
"Me and Serena had a row."   
"You've never left her."   
"She doesn't know I have yet. She left for work early this morning. So I rang in sick and just left. Stick the kettle on will you."   
"Sure. So I take it you expect me and Mark to give you a bed do you?"   
"Well yeah. You've got a spare room."   
"Bernie whatever you two have been arguing about. You need to sit down and talk about it. Not just leg it. I was watching you and Serena last night. You two are besotted with each other and belong together."   
"Serena doesn't want kids."   
"What."   
"She doesn't want kids. She told me that she wasn't maternal a while ago. But seeing her with Amy last night. She was amazing. I want us to have a baby together Shelley. But Serena is adamant that she doesn't want kids ever."   
"So that's it. You run at the first hurdle. Bernie do you love Serena?"   
"So much."   
"Then what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital talking it over with her. Not me."   
"She'll be busy."  
"Then go home. Cook her a nice meal for when she gets home. Then sit down and talk."   
"There's nothing to talk about. She's made her decision and that's that. So can I stay here?   
"Course you can."   
"Thanks I'll go take me things up." Bernie said as she kissed her sister on the cheek and went upstairs. 

When Serena got home the house was in darkness.   
"Bernie are you in?" Serena looked around the house but couldn't see her anywhere. She got her phone out and tried ringing her again.   
"Bernie it's me yet again. I'm home but you're not. Where are you? Please just ring me. I need to know that you're OK. I'm getting worried now." Serena put her phone down when it started ringing. "Bernie thank god."   
"It's not Bernie. It's Shelley."   
"Hi what are you doing with Bernie’s phone?"   
"She's upstairs bathing Amy."  
"Thank god. At least I know where she is. Does she want me to come and pick her up?"   
"Serena there is no easy way to tell you this. But Bernie says she has left you."   
"What. No no she can't leave me."   
"I'm sorry. Serena, Serena." Shelley said but Serena had hung up.   
Serena put her coat on and jumped in her car.


	15. Chapter 15

When Serena got in the car she drove as fast as she could to Shelley's house. When she pulled up outside the house she took a deep breath before getting out and walking to the front door and ringing the bell.   
"Serena." Shelley smiled as she opened the door. "Come. In."   
"Thanks. Where is she?"   
"In the lounge. Go straight through."   
"So this is where your hiding is it?" Serena said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I rang her and told her everything. You two need to talk." Shelley said as she gently pushed Serena in the lounge and shut the door.   
"Well you heard your sister let's talk."   
"There's nothing to say."   
"So that's it is it we're over. After everything we have been through together. Your ending it. Just like that."   
"I thought you wanted the same things as me but obviously you don't."   
"Hang on a minute. You said that you weren't maternal either remember."   
"I just said that because that's what you wanted to hear. But the truth is I want a baby Serena. I always have for as long as I can remember. I thought you might j."   
"It's never gonna happen." Serena snapped as she stopped Bernie mid sentence.   
"Why not? I mean you were great with Amy last night. She hasn't stopped talking about you since I got here today." 

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU A BABY. Serena shouted." I'm so sorry." Serena put her head in her hands and cried. Bernie put her arm around Serena and held her  
"I lied to you. I do want kids. I always have. But I don't think I can have them."  
"How do you know you can't have them?"   
"As soon as I married Edward I tried to get pregnant. Everyone kept asking me when I was going to get pregnant. So I just lied to everyone and said I didn't want them. Because I knew deep down it was never gonna happen. I was never gonna be anyone's Mummy."Serena sobbed.   
"What makes you think it's you. It could be Edward."   
"That's what I thought at first. But then I remember him saying that before he met me he got a girl pregnant but she lost it. So now you know." Serena stood up and walked towards the door.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Home. You can come and pick the rest of your stuff up whenever you want."   
"Serena."   
"It's for the best. You deserve to be with someone who can give you everything you want." Serena ran out of the house and towards her car. 

"SERENA WAIT." Bernie shouted as she ran down the drive to Serena. "I want you Serena." Bernie said as she took Serena's hands in hers.   
"No you want a kid and I can't give one. No matter what I do."   
Are you not forgetting something?"  
"What."   
"Me Serena. What about me?"   
"But you left me today."  
"That's because I'm an idiot. I wasn't thinking straight. No pun intended. I love you Serena Campbell."   
"I love you."   
"Serena I could always have a baby for us. If we both really want one that is."   
"You would."   
"Yes I would. Why don't we both go to the doctors and have some tests done first yeah."  
"Yeah." Serena walked closer to Bernie and rested her head on her shoulder. As they wrapped their arms around each other.   
I can't lose you Serena. Not ever."  
"Me either. I was so scared when Shelley said you had left me. I can't imagine my life with you. Please don't ever leave me again."   
"I won't I promise."   
"You'd better not." Serena smiled as Bernie wiped the tears from hers and Serena's face. Before kissing her gently.


	16. Chapter 16

"SERENA ARE READY." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Yes I'm ready there's no need to shout." Serena said as she came down the stairs.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I feel sick. What if it is me? What if I can't have a baby?"   
"Then we'll deal with it together as a couple. Come on or we'll be late." Bernie kissed Serena quickly as she held her hand as they walked to the car. "Everything's gonna be ok." Bernie put her hand on top of Serena's and gently squeezed it.   
"I'm not holding out much hope."   
"Baby think positive."   
"I'll try." Bernie started the car and drove them to the hospital.   
When they got there Bernie was called straight in. Leaving Serena waiting in reception. Hurry up and call me please she thought to herself as Bernie came in and sat down beside her.   
"Are you all done?"   
"Yes."   
"And"   
"Everything's fine."   
"That's great news at least one of us can have a baby." Serena hugged Bernie.   
"Serena Campbell."   
"Yes that's me."   
"Good look gorgeous. And remember whatever the outcome we'll deal with it together."   
"I know. I love you."   
"I love you." Serena smiled as she followed the Doctor in the room. 

Bernie sat looking through magazines in the reception when she saw Serena come out of the room crying. Shit she thought to herself it's bad news.   
"Hey come here it's alright" She said as she walked up to Serena and wrapped her arms around her.   
"You don't understand these are happy tears."   
"What."   
"Everything's alright I can have babies."   
"This is fantastic. But how come you didn't get pregnant with Edward?"  
"It must have been his fault. That baby the other woman was carrying can't have been his after all. I can be a mummy." Serena cried as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck.   
"I'm so happy for sweetheart."   
"I feel so relieved. I'm bloody starving now."   
"You should have had some breakfast."   
"It's not my fault. I was too nervous to eat this morning."   
"Shall we go and get some lunch then?"   
"Yes please. I could eat a horse."   
"Come on then gorgeous let's get you fed." Bernie laughed as her and Serena left the hospital. 

"Does that feel better." Bernie said as Serena polished off a full English breakfast.   
"Yes I'm stuffed. I could do with a lie down now."   
"Is that a proposition Campbell."   
"It might be." Serena smirked as she took a sip of her tea. "Is that your phone ringing?"   
"Yes it Shelley. Hi sis."   
"Hi are you doing anything today."   
"Why what's up."   
"Me and Mark are supposed to be going out to a concert in Manchester tonight and staying over. But my babysitter had cancelled on me."   
"And you want us to have Amy do you?"   
"Could you."   
"It's fine by me but I'll have to ask Serena. Do you mind if we look after Amy tonight?"   
"Of course not."   
"It's fine. We'll come and pick her up in about 30 minutes."   
"That's fantastic. Thank you both so much. See you later."   
"Bye. Looks like laying down is now off the agenda."   
"Looks like it. It will do us good. We need to get some practice in anyway don't we. If we are going to be Mummies." Serena stood up and put her coat on.   
"I can't wait."   
"Me either." Serena kissed Bernie as they left the cafe to pick Amy up.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you alright? " Bernie said as they pulled up outside Shelley's house.   
"I am now that's over with. Let's go and get Amy shall we?"   
"Having her might put us off kids for life."   
"I don't think anything will put me off having kids. I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms."  
"Me either." Bernie leant over and kissed Serena. "Come on we better go and get trouble." Serena and Bernie got out of the car and held hands as they walked to the door.   
"Hey come in." Shelley said. "Thank you both so much for this."   
"It's no problem really."   
"Auntie Bernie." Amy ran into the hallway and straight into Bernie’s arms.   
"Hello gorgeous. Are you coming to stay with me and Serena for the night?   
"Yes. Can I bring some toys with me?"  
"Of course you can. You go and pick some out."   
"Can Serena come with me?"   
"Ask her."   
"Will you come and help me pick some toys please?"   
"Of course I will. Lead the way." Serena smiled as Amy held her hand and took her upstairs.   
"So how's everything with you and Serena now?"   
"Great. Don't say anything but we are going to try and have a child of our own."   
"That's great news. Which one of you is going to have the baby?"   
"Well now we know we can both have kids. We could both have one."   
"What do you mean now you know you can both have them?"   
"Serena didn't think she could have kids. So we both got tested today and it turns out we both can."   
"I'm really pleased for you both sis. I hope having Amy doesn't put you both off."   
"I said that."   
"I've got some toys and some DVDS. Serena said we can watch them together Auntie Bernie."   
"We can what films have you got?"  
"Toy story. Lion King. And Dumbo."   
"Great. Have you got everything now?"   
"Yes. Bye Mummy."   
"Bye sweetie be a good girl for Auntie Bernie and Serena."   
"I will." Amy hugged Shelly as they got in the car and drove home. 

After tea Amy was bathed and in her pajamas. Bernie brought her down and put on one of Amy's DVDS. Amy snuggled in between them both on the sofa. Serena smiled at Bernie as they snuggled up together.   
"This is nice isn't it."   
"Yeah it is." Bernie said.   
When the film had finished they saw Amy was nodding to sleep.   
"Come on you time for bed."   
"Can Serena take me up as well."   
"Come on we'll both take you then." Bernie picked her up as they all went upstairs. Serena pulled back the duvet as Amy got in and laid down.   
"Goodnight sweetheart." Bernie hugged and kissed her.   
"Goodnight Auntie Bernie. Goodnight Auntie Serena." Amy held out her arms for a hug off Serena.   
"Goodnight sweetie." Serena hugged her. Amy soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Bernie looked at Serena who quickly wiped her eyes.   
"What's wrong?"   
"She called me Auntie Serena."   
"I heard."   
"It just took me by surprise that's all."   
"She has grown quite attached to you I think."   
"The feeling's mutual. She's a great kid. When we sat downstairs watching that film. All three of us together  
Snuggled up on the sofa. It felt so right didn't it?"   
"It did. Just think it will soon be us snuggled up with our own child."   
"I can't wait. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie as they went back downstairs. 

Serena and Bernie were fast asleep in bed when Amy walked into their room sleepily.   
"Auntie Bernie." She said as she nudged her.   
"What's up sweetheart?"   
"Can I sleep with you and Auntie Serena please?"   
"Course you can." Bernie lifted her up and put her in the middle of them. Serena turned around and smiled as she Amy.   
"Are you alright there sweetheart."   
"Yes I just wanted to sleep with you two." Serena kissed the little girl on the cheek and put her arm around her as they all went back to sleep.   
Bernie woke up the next day and got out of bed. She smiled as she looked at Amy and Serena fast asleep cuddling each other. Bernie got her phone out and took a picture of them before going downstairs.   
"Morning you two." Bernie said as Serena and Amy came into the kitchen.   
"Morning Auntie Bernie. We have just woken up."   
"I know. Have you had a good sleep?"   
"Yes. Can I go and put the TV on."   
"Course you can. I'll bring you some breakfast in. What about you Madam. Did you have a good sleep?" Bernie put her arms around Serena as she put the kettle on.   
"Yes I did. It was nice waking up with the little one snuggled up to me. I dreamt about our child last night."   
"You did."   
"Yeah. We had a little girl. She had blonde messy hair just like yours. And she was so beautiful." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I want to start trying for a baby as soon as we can."   
"We'll ring the clinic first thing tomorrow if you want."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as they stood hugging each other.


	18. Chapter 18

4 Months later  
"Serena what are doing? Bernie said as she flew into the lounge. And pulled the switch up.  
"What does it look like?"   
"You heard what the doctor said you are supposed to be taking it easy."   
"I'm Hoovering Bernie. Not doing the bloody London marathon."   
"Sit down and put your feet up please. Let me finish this."   
"Bernie."   
"No arguments. You heard what the doctor said the first 12 weeks are the most important. I don't want anything to go wrong."   
"Neither do I." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie. "I'll sit down."  
"Good. You're finally doing as you're told." Bernie said as she took the hoover off Serena and carried on cleaning up. Serena laid down on the sofa and smiled as she watched Bernie. She smirked as she grabbed the wire and kept pulling it. Then letting go as Bernie turned around. Serena did this a few more times when Benrie turned the hoover off. "Pack it in."   
"What."   
"You know what Mrs." Bernie said as she crawled up the sofa and laid beside Serena. Bernie put her hand gently on Serena's stomach. "Can you believe our baby is in here?"   
"No. I've wanted a baby for so long. I can't believe it's finally happening. We are gonna be Mummies."   
"I know. We can't wait to meet you little one." Bernie lifted Serena's top and kissed her stomach. Me and Mummy love you so much." Bernie looked up at Serena who had tears in her eyes." And I love you." Bernie kissed Serena lovingly.   
"I love you. You and the baby are the best things that have ever happened to me."   
"Me too." Bernie held Serena close as they both drifted off the sleep. 

"Bernie have you seen Serena." Raf said as he walked onto the ward.   
"No not for a while why."   
"I can't find her anywhere. And she is due in theatre."   
"I'll go look for her." Bernie walked off the ward and called Serena. But there was no answer. She went down the corridor and saw Serena staggering out of the toilet. "Hey are you alright?"   
"No I've had my head down the bog for the last hour."   
"Morning sickness."   
"Well it certainly isn't a hangover. Oh god." Serena put her hand over her mouth as she ran back in the toilets.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Oh yeah I'm just grand." She moaned as she was sick again.   
"I read somewhere that ginger biscuits are good for morning sickness. I'll nip to pulses and see if they have got some."   
"Don't bother."   
"Why it might help. I'll go get you some."   
"I DON'T LIKE THEM." Serena shouted. "I'm sorry for shouting. Please just stay here with me."   
"Ok. I think I need to get you home." Bernie’s hand Serena's hand.   
"I am supposed to be in theatre."   
"I'll go and tell Raf. Stay there I won't be long."   
"Bring some sick bowls back with you for the car."   
"Will do." Bernie ran out of toilets and back onto the ward.   
"Hey did you find her."   
"Er yes she isn't very well. She's being sick in the toilets. So I am going to take her home. She can't operate like that."   
"Ok I'll paged Ric. You look after Serena."   
"I will." Bernie ran into the office and got Serena's things. "Right gorgeous let's get you home." Bernie said as she helped Serena up off the floor.   
"I don't feel very gorgeous right now." Bernie got Serena in the car and drove them home. 

"How you feeling now." Bernie said as she sat on the floor in front of Serena.   
"Rough. My head is banging. I hope it isn't like this for the whole nine months."   
"I've fetched you a cup of tea."   
"Thanks."   
"Do you think you can manage anything to eat?"  
"Not without bringing it back up I don't."   
"It will get better."   
"I hope so. It will all be worth it when I hold our beautiful baby in my arms."   
"Course it will be."   
"You know I had a dream last night."   
"What about?"   
"I dream we had a little girl. And she had got a mop of messy blonde just like yours. And oh god she was so beautiful Bernie. And me and you we loved her so much." Serena cried.   
"Hey what's with all the tears."   
"I'm being silly. It's probably just my hormones. I'll be alright. I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too. Both of you." Bernie wrapped her arms Serena and held her close.


	19. Chapter 19

3 months   
"Are you sure you should be going to work?"   
"Bernie I'm fine. I've got another 5 months to go yet."  
"I just don't want you over doing things that's all."   
"I won't be. Today I will be mostly in meetings. Ric will be in charge of the ward. Please stop fussing."   
"I'll try. But I am on AAU today so I will be keeping an eye on you."   
"Yes boss. Now come on or we will both be late for work." Serena grabbed her handbag as they both left for the hospital. Serena had hardly seen Bernie all morning because she had been in meetings. Serena left Hanssens office when her phone went pinged. 

Unknown   
Bernie is having an affair. 

Serena   
Who are you? 

Unknown   
It doesn't matter who I am. You need to know that Bernie is cheating on you. 

Serena   
You're lying. She wouldn't do that to me. 

Unknown   
Wouldn't she why don't you ask her. 

Serena   
Leave us alone. 

Unknown   
You'll soon find out who she is having an affair with. Watch this space. 

Bernie ran over to Serena when she saw her come back onto the ward.   
"Hey I'm just going on my dinner are you gonna come with me?"   
"I haven't got time."   
"Serena you need to eat."   
"I will but Ric needs me in theatre."  
"You said just meetings today."   
"I did but now I'm needed in theatre. I'm sorry I need to go scrub in. I'll see you later." Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek as she ran through the theatre doors. 

Bernie’s shift had finished over an hour ago and she was waiting for Serena who was still in theatre. Serena walked into the office and slumped into the chair.   
"You look shattered gorgeous." Bernie stood up and began massaging Serena's shoulders.   
"I am. But I managed to save the blokes leg so that's the main thing."  
"Come on let's get you home." Bernie said as she passed Serena her coat and bag.   
"Ok."   
"Why don't we go to the chippy for tea? Then you can have a nice soak in the bath and an early night."   
"That sounds good." Bernie helped Serena up and took her hand as they left the hospital. After they ate their fish and chips Bernie went up and ran Serena a bath.   
"Come with me your bath is ready for Miss." Serena followed Bernie upstairs and into the bathroom. Serena stood with tears in her eyes as she saw what Bernie had done. She had put candles all around the bath. Turned the lights off and put soothing mucus on. Bernie had even made her a cup of tea to drink while she was in the bath. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing this looks beautiful. Just like you. I love you." Serena kissed Bernie.   
"I love you. I'll leave you to enjoy your soak." Bernie smiled as she went back downstairs. 

"I was just about to send a search party for you." Bernie said as Serena sat down beside her.   
"Sorry I didn't want to get out. It was lovely. Thank you."   
"You're very welcome." Bernie put her arm around Serena as she moved closer and snuggled into her.   
"Bernie you are happy with me aren't you?"   
"Of course I am. I'm happier with you than I have ever been with anyone."   
"You would tell me if I wasn't making you happy wouldn't you?"   
"That's never gonna Happy." What's brought all this on?"   
"Ignore me it's probably just hormones."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes I'm sure."   
"Do you fancy a cuppa?"   
"Yes why not." Serena smiled fakely as Bernie went into the kitchen. There is no way she is cheating on me. I just know she wouldn't do that. she thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Bernie woke up the next day and turned over to find the bed empty. She went downstairs and found Serena sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.   
"Hey what's wrong?" Bernie put her hands on Serena's shoulders.   
"Nothing."   
"You've been crying. Something is wrong. What is it darling?"   
"I said it's nothing." Serena snapped. "I better go and dressed." Serena left the kitchen and ran upstairs. As she got out of the shower her phone buzzed. 

Unknown   
Good morning Serena. Did you sleep well? 

Serena   
Who is this? 

Unknown   
All in good time. Have you asked Bernie about her little dalliance yet?" 

Serena   
No because you're lying. She wouldn't do that. 

Unknown   
Oh she would. It's a shame really what with you being pregnant and all. I bet you thought you were going to be a little happy family. Didn't you?"

Serena  
Whoever you are just leave us alone please. 

Unknown   
I can't do that. Xx

"Are you nearly ready love?" Bernie said as she walked into the bedroom.   
"Yes I just need to finish getting dressed I won't be long." Serena took her dressing gown off and stood with her underwear on. Bernie walked up to her and put her arms around her.  
"You got a gorgeous little bump coming along. "She said as she started kissing Serena's neck.   
"Stop it. I need to get ready for work." Serena pushed Bernie away.   
"Have I done something to piss you off?"   
"I don't know. Have you?" Serena picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom. 

Serena was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She couldn't really concentrate. All she could think about was the texts.   
"It's quiet out there today." Ric said as he came into the office and sat down.   
"Is it."   
"You're very quiet too. Are you alright?"   
"Yes I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that."   
"Alright alright bloody hell talk about hormones running wild."  
"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING HORMONES." Serena shouted as she stormed out of the office. 

Unknown   
I didn't want you to find out this early. But If you want to find out who your precious Berenice is having an affair with. Then I suggest you get yourself down to Pulses right now. Xx

Serena ran down the corridor as fast as she could. As she barged through the doors which led to Pulses she saw Bernie sitting on her own eating a sandwich. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to her.   
"Are you on your own?"   
"Do you see anyone else with me?"   
"No I don't."   
"Why don't I go get you something? You can have lunch with me."   
"I'd like that."   
"What do you want?"   
"I'll have a ham sandwich and a coffee please."   
"Coming right up." Bernie stood up and kissed Serena before she went to the counter. 

Unknown   
Ha ha ha did you really think I would tell you that quickly. You might be a surgeon and doctor but you are thick as shit. Xx

Serena   
Fuck you

Unknown   
There is nothing I would like better believe me. Speak later gorgeous. Xx

"There you go." Bernie said as she sat back down.   
"Thanks."   
"Are you going to eat that or just stare at it? Serena."   
"What."   
"Right you have been in a strange mood since last night. Tell me what's wrong."   
"Nothings wrong."   
"Clearly it is. Come on you can tell me anything you know that?"   
"Can I?"   
"Yes. Serena for god sake just talk to me."   
"I can't. I'm sorry." Serena cried as she stood up and ran from Pulses.


	21. Chapter 21

Serena didn't see Bernie till it was time to go home. Bernie was waiting for her in the office when she went in to get her things.   
"Where have you been all afternoon?"   
"I told you I had loads of meetings today."   
"Serena what's going on?"   
"Nothings going on. Are you ready to go?"   
"Yeap." Serena walked in front of Bernie to the car. The journey was very quiet. No one spoke a word. When they got in the house Serena took her coat and shoes off and went into the lounge.   
"I've had enough of this. I want to know what is going on."   
"Just leave it will you?"   
"No I won't. It's clearly something I've done so tell me."   
"Are you cheating on me?"  
"Are you having a laugh?"   
"Do I look like I'm laughing."  
"Serena I would never cheat on you. Why are you even asking me that?"  
"Here." Serena got her phone out and passed showed Bernie the messages.   
"This is bollocks. Serena this is a pack of lies."   
"Is it?"   
"You know it is. I wouldn't jeopardise what we have for anything. I love you. We are having a baby together for God's sake." Bernie stood up and started pacing the room. "When I found out who is sending you these I'm gonna fucking kill em." Bernie walked out of the room and got her coat.   
"Where are you going?"   
"I need some air." Bernie left the house and slammed the door behind her. 

Bernie walked into Albies and sat down at the bar.   
"What can I get you Bernie?"   
"Just an orange juice please Martin. It's quiet in here tonight?"   
"It won't be when the afters shift has finished . There you go £1.80 please."   
"Thanks."   
"No Serena tonight?" Fleur said as she stood at the bar.   
"No. Not that it's got anything to do with you."   
"How much longer are you Serena going to keep this up. I'm sorry for the things I said. I got you wrong. You have done so well with not drinking. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I really am."   
"Thanks that means a lot."   
"I miss you and Serena. You two were my best friends. I just want us to all get along again. Do you think you two can forgive me?"   
"I can." Bernie said as she held her hand for Fleur to shake which she accepted.   
"What about Serena?"   
"You'll have to speak to her it's not up for me to say. I better get going. See you later."   
"Bye Bernie." Fleur said as she took a sip of her drink as Bernie left the pub. 

"Where have you been?" Serena said as Bernie walked through the door.   
"Albies."   
"Please don't say you have been drinking."   
"No I haven't I have had one orange juice. Ask Martin if you don't believe me."   
"I believe you."   
"What about the text messages. Do you believe them?"   
"I don't want to."   
"You mustn't believe them Serena. They are a pack of lies." Bernie put Serena's face into her hands. "You are the love of my life. I would never do anything to hurt you. You or our baby." Bernie put one hand on Serena's stomach and gently rubbed it. "Those texts are a pack of lies. And I'm going to find out who has sent you them. And God help them when I do. I love you and only you." Bernie cried.   
"I love you too. I believe you." Serena sobbed as she kissed Bernie and held her tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

I er I saw Fleur in Albies." Bernie said as they laid in bed together.   
"What did she have to say for herself? The usual crap. How you're a good for nothing alcoholic. Who will never change." Serena kissed Bernie and cuddled up to her.   
"No she didn't. She was really apologetic. Saying that she had got me all wrong. And that she's proud of me for stopping drinking."   
"Really."   
"Yep. She says she misses us Serena. She wants to be our friend again."   
"What did you say?"   
"I said it was fine by me. But I said I couldn't speak for you."   
"Do you think she meant it?"   
"Yes I do. She looked genuinely upset by it all."   
"I'll have a chat with her tomorrow. If I get time. But if she says one bad thing about you she's gone."   
"Absolutely. Serena you don't believe them texts do you?"   
"Honestly no."   
"Good. Because I'm gonna find out who it is. And boy are they gonna get it."   
"I can't even think who would be that cruel."   
"I can."   
"Who."   
"Marcus."   
"Do you think? I mean we have been together a while now. Why do this now?"   
"I don't know but I'm off tomorrow so I will go round and see him. That's if he isn't at work."   
"Just be careful."   
"I will." Bernie kissed Serena as they went to sleep. 

Bernie stood at the bottom of the drive looking at the house where she used to live. Marcus opened the door and stood watching her as she walked slowly up the drive.   
"Long time no see." He said as she stood in front of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure."   
"I need to talk to you."   
"You'd better come in then."   
"Well you're going to have be quick I have I somewhere I need to be."   
"It's about the texts."   
"What texts?"   
"What you've been sending Serena."   
"I have no idea what you're talking about."   
"Don't lie Marcus I know it's you."   
"Bernie I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't even got her bloody number for God's sake. Not that I would ever need it."   
"It had got to be you?"   
"Bernie I don't have a fucking clue what you talking about."   
"Someone has been sending texts telling her that I'm cheating on her."   
"And are you?"   
"No I'm not."   
"It's possible. You did cheat on me."   
"I know I did and I'm sorry. But I would never cheat on Serena. I'm with the women I want to be. We are having a baby."   
"Congratulations. Not if you've finished I have to go."  
"Where are you off to?"   
"You're not the only one who had found someone else you know."  
"I'm pleased for you."  
"Thanks."   
"I better let you go then. Enjoy your date."   
"I hope you find out who is sending the texts."   
"Don't worry I will." Bernie smiled as she left. 

"Fleur." Serena said as she saw her sat in Pulses.   
"Serena hi."   
"May I sit down."   
"Of course. My god you are really starting to show now aren't you?"   
"Yes." Serena rubbed her stomach. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I still can't believe it's really happening."   
"Did Bernie tell you I saw her yesterday?"   
"She did. She said you had apologised."   
"I am really sorry for the things I said. I miss having my friends around. We had some good laughs didn't we?"   
"We did. You know you were wrong about Bernie. Don't you? She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."   
"I know she is. And I am happy for you. I am really."   
"Friend's." Serena smiled as she held out her out.   
"Friend's." Fleur smiled as they shook hands.


	23. Chapter 23

"BERNIE." Serena shouted as she came home.   
"In the kitchen."   
"Mmm something smells good." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist as she stood at the cooker and kissed her neck.   
"Carbonara."   
"Lovely."   
"Sit yourself down. It's ready."   
"Did you go and see Marcus?" Serena said as they both sat down at the table.   
"Yep."   
"And."   
"It's not him. He didn't have a frigging clue what I was talking about."   
"And you believe him?"   
"Yes I do. He is happy with his new bird."   
"So we are back to square one."   
"Looks like it. I will find out who is doing this." Bernie reached over and squeezed Serena's hand.   
"You don't think. No forget it."   
"No go on."   
"You don't think it could be Alex Dawson do you?"   
"Why Alex?"   
"Well I'm not exactly her most favourite person am I? I got her moved and she wasn't happy was she?"   
"But I saw her the other day and she was saying how much she liked it up there."   
"I just want to know who is doing this to us." Serena cried.   
"Hey come here." Bernie stood up and hugged her.   
"We aren't doing anything wrong here. We have just fallen in love."   
"I'll ask Alex tomorrow. Please don't stress out too much . You got this little one to think about." Bernie rubbed Serena's tummy gently.   
"That's easier said than done. Why can't whoever is doing this just leave us alone."   
"Leave it with me. I promise I will find out who's doing this."   
"Speak of the devil." Serena handed her phone over to Bernie. 

Unknown   
Hello Serena. Have you had time to think about who your precious Bernie is having an affair with? Xx 

Bernie   
This isn't Serena. It's Bernie. When I get my hands on you your dead. 

Unknown   
Oh I am shaking. The big bad Wolfe is gonna get me. Ha ha ha. It's you who's cheating. Xx

Bernie  
I am not cheating and you know it. Why are you doing this to us?

Unknown   
I'm bored with you now. Tell Serena I'll talk to her soon. Xx

"I'm gonna fucking kill em." Bernie snapped as she stood up and chucked the phone on the table.   
"Hey calm down."   
"I'm not cheating on you. I'm not." Bernie cried.   
"I know you're not. I know you're not cheating on me."   
"I could never hurt you."   
"Bernie stop. I know you wouldn't." Serena put her arms around Bernie.   
"You and our baby are everything to me. You know that don't you?"   
"Yes I do. Because you two are everything to me too. I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you." Bernie and Serena stood hugging in the kitchen. 

"Ms Campbell?" Fleur said as she came to the nurses station.   
"Hi Fleur."   
"I was wondering if you were free for a coffee? We've got a lot to catch up on."   
"I'd love to but I am due in theatre in 20 minutes. Then I have got 3 elective surgeries. I will be in theatre most of the afternoon. Sorry."   
"No problem. Some other time." Fleur smiled as she walked off.   
"Lou is Mr Harris prepared for surgery?"   
"Yes Ms Campbell."   
"Great I better get scrubbed in then." Serena went into the locker room to get change. As she was just leaving for theatre. Her phone went off. 

Unknown   
Hello again Serena. Xx

Serena  
Go away. I'm busy. 

Unknown   
Too busy to talk to me. I'm on your side here. Xx

Serena  
Fuck off. You are wasting your time. I don't believe your lies. 

Unknown   
I can't believe Bernie has managed to fool you. I thought you were a clever woman. I was wrong. You'll soon be thanking me. Xx

Serena  
Why are you doing this to us? We are happy just leave us alone please. 

Unknown  
Never. Xx

Serena stuffed her phone into her locker and went to theatre.


	24. Chapter 24

"ALEX. ALEX WAIT UP." Benrie shouted as she saw Alex stood at lift.   
"Alright Bernie. How's things?"   
"Been better."   
"I thought you would be beaming all loved up and a baby on the way."   
"We are but some little twat has been sending Serena messages saying that I am having an affair."   
"Who would do that?"   
"That's what we would like to know."   
"I hope you don't think it's me?"   
"We haven't a clue who it is. I mean we haven't hurt anyone."   
"Take no notice it's probably someone with nothing better to do. I'll keep my ears open if I hear owt I'll let you know."   
"Thanks we really don't need this. Serena is stressing out by it all."   
"She would be. And that's not good for her or the baby. I really hope you find out who it is."   
"Thanks Alex. I'll let you get on." Bernie smiled as she walked back to AAU. 

"There you go one latte with an extra shot." Bernie said as she walked into the office and found Serena with her head in hands. "What's up?" Serena pushed her phone towards her. "For fucks sake."   
"I can't deal with this much longer."   
"Well it's not Alex I've just seen her. She was shocked about it."   
"Well who else would do this to us Bernie because I am all out of ideas."  
"I don't know, baby." Bernie kneeled down in front of Serena. "But they will slip up eventually then we will find out who it is."   
"I want to find out who it is now."   
"So do I darling."   
"I hate this. This should be one the happiest times of our life. And they are ruining it for us." Serena cried as she rubbed her stomach.   
"We won't let them."   
"They already are. I just want to be happy like we were before."   
"Come here." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly. "Everything is gonna be alright."   
"Is it, what if they try to hurt one of us."   
"Hey." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby."   
"I don't want you to get hurt either."   
"Don't you worry about me."   
"I do worry. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Serena sobbed as she clung on Bernie. 

"Sorry is this a bad time." Fleur said as she stood at the office. "Serena are you OK."   
"Not really."   
"What's wrong." Fleur said as she walked closer to them both.   
"Someone is trying to split me and Bernie up."   
"Who?"   
"We don't know. I've been getting messages saying that Bernie is having an affair. But we have no idea who from."   
"What a load of shit. Bernie wouldn't do that to you."   
"I know that."  
"Have you called the police."   
"What's the point they won't do anything until its too late. Anyway you didn't come in here to listen to our problems. What did you want?"   
"Just to say I have got a bed upstairs for the lady in bed 8. There is a porter on the way to take her up."   
"Ok thanks."   
"I better get going. Call me if you need both need me alright."   
"Thanks Fleur. I better get on too. Are you gonna be alright?"   
"I guess so."   
"I'll see you later. I love you. And you." Bernie smiled as she gently rubbed Serena's tummy.   
"We love you too." Serena kissed her softly before she went back out on the ward. 

Unknown   
Hello Serena. How's your day going? Xx

Serena  
Who is this? Please just leave us alone. 

Unknown   
You'd like that wouldn't you? Well I can't. Not until I have split you two up for good. See you around Serena. Xx


	25. Chapter 25

"I really think we should call the police Bernie." Serena said as they got home from work.   
"What's the point in that? Like you said they won't do anything until it's too late. We will have to sort this ourselves."   
"This is driving me mad. I can't go on like this Bernie. They said they won't stop until they split us up."   
"That's never going to happen. You don't want us to split do you?"   
"No that's the last thing I want believe me."   
"I've got an idea.   
"Go on."   
"We can pretend that we've split up. They will have no need to send messages then."   
"If we do that you would have move out to make it look more realistic. No we aren't doing that. We are going to see this through together. Besides I am not giving them the satisfaction of thinking that they have split us up no way."   
"I could murder a drink."   
"Don't even think about it."   
"I'm only joking."   
"Don't ever joke about that please."   
"I'm sorry." Bernie put her arms around Serena. "Why don't we have early night? and try and forget all whoever is doing this."   
"Come on then." Serena stood up, took Bernie’s hand and led her upstairs. 

"Oh god I hate night shifts." Bernie moaned as she got ready for work a few days later.   
"You and me both. I better get going. I am meeting Fleur at the cinema in 30 minutes."   
"Enjoy your evening. Ring me if you need me."   
"I will. Have a good shift." Serena kissed Bernie and left the house. Serena pulled up outside the cinema and saw Fleur standing waiting for her. "You haven't been waiting long have you?"   
"No I've just got here. Shall we go in."   
"Yes sure."   
After the film serena and Bernie left the cinema laughing and talking about how food the film was.   
"Thanks for inviting me out tonight. I didn't fancy being in the house on my own."   
"No problem. What are friends for?"  
"I'll see you Monday then."   
"You going home already? It's still early. Why don't we go back to mine and get a takeaway. We can have a proper catch up. What do you say?"  
"Why not. I'll meet you there."   
"Great. See you in a bit."  
"Ok." Serena got in the car. As she got in her phone started to ring. "Hello you. Are you busy?" "   
"I've just come out for a quick fag. Are you at home."   
"No I'm just leaving the cinema. I'm going back to Fleurs for a takeaway. I don't really fancy it to be honest. I just want to go home, put my pj's on. And watch the TV."   
"Well don't go then. Go home."   
"I think I will."   
"Ok drive safety alright."   
"I will. I'll see you in the morning."  
"You certainly will, gorgeous. Keep the bed warm for me."   
"Will do. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Both of you. " Serena smiled as she hung up. And dialed Fleurs number.   
"Campbell where are you?" I can't see you behind me?"   
"I'm still in the car park at the cinema. Fleur I'm really sorry but I'm going to go straight home."   
"Are you feeling alright?"   
"Yes fine. But I just want to go home. I'm sorry."   
"I was looking forward to having a good catch up."   
"I'll tell you what. Why don't you, me and Bernie go out for a meal next Friday then we can all have a good chat. What do you say?"   
"That sounds great. I see you next week then I guess."   
"See you later."   
"Bye." Serena put her phone back in her bag and drove home. 

When Serena got home she had a quick shower and put her pj's on. She went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea. Then she went into the lounge and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Serena laid down and closed her eyes as her phone went off. I bet this is Bernie again she thought to herself as she reached out and grabbed her phone. 

Unknown   
Hello again Serena. Xx

"I'm not even gonna answer you." She said as she put the phone at the side of her. Till it went off again. 

Unknown   
Don't ignore me Serena. You really don't want to do that. Xx

Serena   
Go away. And leave me alone. 

Unknown  
I can't do that. I have to make you see sense sooner or later. Xx

Serena   
I'm turning my phone off now. 

Unknown   
Don't you dare. When are you going to realise that Bernie bloody Wolfe is no good for you. Xx

Serena   
And I suppose you are. 

Unknown   
Got it in one. And one way or another me and you are going to be together. If not in this life then the next. If you catch my drift. Xx

Serena  
Please don't talk like that. Just tell me who you are. 

Unknown   
You'll soon find out. Goodnight my gorgeous girl. Xx


	26. Chapter 26

Bernie came home from work kicked her shoes off and went to go upstairs. She turned her head and saw Serena sat on the sofa.   
"Hey you're up early."   
"I haven't been to bed." Serena passed Bernie her phone. "I'm scared Bernie."   
"Why didn't you ring me I would have come straight home."   
"What could you have done."   
"Be with you. You shouldn't have been here on your own. You don't think this it's Edward do you?"   
"Edward definitely not. It's not his style. Besides last I heard he had moved abroad with his new bit of fluff. I can't go on like this Bernie I can't."   
"Come on." Bernie stood up and held her out hand.   
"Where are we going?"   
"Bed you need some sleep. Come on." Serena took Bernie’s hand as they both went upstairs. Bernie got undressed and climbed into bed. She pulled Serena to her and held her close.   
"Serena you don't think that. No ignore me."   
"No go on, do I think what?"   
"You don't think it could be Fleur do you?"   
"Fleur."   
"Well she does fancy you."   
"That's all in the past. No Fleur wouldn't do this."   
"I hope you're right. Let's get sleep." Bernie kissed Serena as they both shit their eyes. 

Bernie opened her eye's and couldn't get the idea that it might be Fleur out of head. She turned around and smiled as she saw Serena sleeping. Bernie climbed out of bed and got dressed. She left Serena a note on the bed telling her where she was going. And went downstairs closed the door quietly behind her and got into her car. Bernie pulled up outside Fleur's house and got out of her car and ran up the steps.   
"Bernie hello." Fleur said as she opened the door.   
"We need to talk." Bernie said as she walked past Fleur in the house.   
"What can I do for you?"   
"I was hoping you could help me."   
"With what. Is Serena alright?"   
"Not really."   
"What's wrong with her?"   
"You mean you don't know."   
"Of course I don't know."   
"Someone lying little shit has been messaging her telling her that I am having an affair. It's been going on for weeks. We have asked all the people that we think it could be and they don't have a clue what we are talking about. Do you?"   
"Why should I know I."?   
"Because last night whoever it was sent her a message calling her their gorgeous girl."  
"What's this got to do with me?" Fleur said nervously. 

"Well it occurred to me that you fancy Serena don't you?"   
"What are you getting at Bernie?"  
"Is it you? Are you sending the messages?"   
"You really think I could do that to the women I."   
"The woman you what?"   
"The woman I love Ok."   
"You love Serena."   
"Yes I love her. Yes I want to be with her."   
"You can't she's with me. She's having my baby or have you forgotten that." Bernie turned away and began pacing the room. "You've got a nerve Fleur. You really have. You will never take Serena away from me" Fleur picked up a vase and hit Bernie over the head with it. Bernie fell to the ground unconscious.   
"We'll soon see who won't get Serena. With you out of the way she's all mine." Fleur dragged Bernie into the spare bedroom and tied her up. "Serena has me now. She will soon forget about you. And me and her will bring up the baby together. Did you really think I would let you have her. You were never good enough for my Serena." Fleur laughed as she left the room and locked the door behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Serena woke up and found the bed empty. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she noticed the note that Bernie had left. Serena rang Bernie but there was no answer. I'll ring Fleur and see if she is still there. She thought to herself.   
"Serena hi."   
"Hi Fleur. I was just wondering if Bernie was still there?"  
"Erm yes she is still here."   
"Can you put her on please. I want to talk to her."   
"Serena Bernie doesn't want to talk to you."   
"What do you mean she doesn't want to talk to me. What's going on?"   
"Serena there is no easy way to say this. But she has been telling me all about the messages that you have been getting."  
"And."  
"Serena, Bernie has admitted to me that messages are true. And that she has been having an affair."   
"Who with?"   
"She hasn't said yet. But my money is on Alex Dawson."  
"No I don't believe it. She wouldn't do that to me. We love each other. I'm having her baby." Serena cried.   
"I'm sorry Serena."   
"Please put her on the phone."   
"Serena she doesn't want to talk to you. I'll tell you what I'll come round to yours and I'll tell you everything that she has just me."   
"I want to speak to Bernie myself. “  
“Serena please. This is really difficult for me. You're both my friends. I'll come round now ok.”  
“Ok. Fleur tell her that I love her and I won't give up on her.”  
“I will. I'll be around as soon as I can.”  
“Alright.” Serena hung up the phone and broke down.   
Fleur went into the spare room where Bernie was. Bernie was starting to come round slightly.   
"I've just been talking to Serena." Fleur smirked as she kneeled down beside Bernie.  
"Let me go to her please Fleur."   
"She's very upset about you cheating on her. So I am going over there to comfort her. If you know what I mean."   
"If you touch one hair on her head. I'll kill you."   
"No you won't. Because I will have killed you first." Fleur put tape across Bernie’s mouth. "I'm off to console the woman I love. I might be gone a while. Something tells me I'm gonna get lucky. See you later." Fleur laughed as she left the room and locked the door. 

"Come in." Serena said as she opened the door to Fleur.   
"Thanks. How are you feeling?”   
“Bloody fantastic. my whole whole world has just fallen apart. How do you think I fucking feel."   
"Sorry."   
"No, I'm sorry. I was kinda hoping that Bernie would have come with you."   
"No she's gone out."   
"Where's she gone?"   
"To see her fancy women."  
"Has she said who it is?"   
"I was right it's Alex Dawson."   
"Bernie swore to me that she didn't fancy her."   
"Well obviously she lied."  
"I can't believe she would do this to me. I thought we were happy. I think you should know that Bernie has told me that she has been drinking again as well."   
"I've never smelt it on her."   
"Alcoholics are clever Serena."   
"What about our baby?"   
"She said she never wanted a baby in the first place. She only went along with it for you."   
"That's bollocks she wanted this baby too. I know she did."   
"Bernie doesn't want to be with you. It's Alex she wants to be with Serena. I'm sorry." Serena sobbed as Fleur put her arms around and hugged her.   
"Why didn't I listen to you eh." Serena tried to wipe her eye's. "You tried to warn me about her but I didn't listen. I took her side and ended up falling out with my best friend. I'm so sorry Fleur."   
"It's alright. You'll always have me. I will make sure you and this little one are alright." Fleur smiled as she rubbed Serena's stomach.   
"I just can't believe she has done this to me Fleur after everything we have been through. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. What am I going to do without her Fleur?"   
"You've got me. You've always got me." Fleur hugged Serena tightly and kissed the top of her head.


	28. Chapter 28

Bernie had been trying to escape since Fleur left but she couldn't. Her mind was going into overdrive. If she has touched my girl I'll kill her. I've got to get out of here she thought to herself as she tried to wriggle free. I need to get to Serena. But her hands were tied together too tightly. Meanwhile back at Serena and Bernie’s Fleur was doing all so could to comfort Serena.   
"I can't believe Bernie could do this to me."   
"I tried to tell you what she was like. Didn't i?"   
"You did. Why are you been so nice to me after the way I treated you?"   
"Because you're my best friend. I will do anything for you. You know that."   
"I need to see Bernie." Serena stood up and put her shoes on.   
"I really don't think that's such a good idea."   
"I need her to tell me to my face about her and Alex fucking Dawson."   
"Bernie has said she doesn't want to see you."   
"Tough shit. Come on, you can give me a lift to your flat."   
"I really don't think you should."   
"Please Fleur. You just said you would do anything for me." Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of Fleurs.   
"Ok come on then." Fleur followed Serena out of the house. 

"She's back, her cars there." Serena pointed as they parked up outside Fleurs flat.   
"It doesn't mean she is going to want to see you. Does it?"  
"I've got to try something." Serena got out of the car. And waited for Fleur to open the door.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE." Serena shouted as she barged passed Fleur into the lounge. "She's not in here."   
"She will probably be in the bedroom."   
"Right." Serena snapped as she tried the bedroom door. "Bernie open this door now." Bernie tried to wriggle free again at the sound of Serena's voice. "Bernie please you can't just hide away in there. Let me in and we can talk. Please Bernie please tell me it isn't true about you and Alex Dawson. I thought you loved me." I do love you baby. You and only you Bernie thought to herself.  
"Bernie I'm having our baby please. I thought this was what you wanted as much as I did."Serena began to cry." OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR." She shouted as she started to get mad. Bernie managed to shuffle a little and kicked the bedside cabinet knocking the lamp to the floor.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE. Fleur.  
Have you got a spare key for this room?"  
"Well yes but."   
"Then go get it and open it."   
"You really don't want me to do that Serena."  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."   
"Don't make me open the door please."   
"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR FLEUR."   
"Fine." Fleur went into her pocket and pulled out the key. "I'm sorry I've got to do this to you Serena. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"You'll soon find out." Fleur said as she opened the door and pushed Serena inside and locked her in the room too. 

"Bernie. Oh my God you're hurt. What's going on? Serena kneeled down beside her and gently pulled the tape off Bernie’s face.   
"Fleur has lost it. She hit me over the head and when I woke up I was tied up. Untie me darling because I am going to fucking kill her." Serena untied her and they both hugged each other. "Serena I haven't cheated on with Alex Dawson or anyone else. I wouldn't do that. It's you I love. You and only you. Please say you believe me. Fleur is just saying those things to split us up. Because she wants to be with you. She told me she was going to take you away from me and that you two were going to bring our baby up together."  
"That's never gonna happen I promise."   
"Fleur hasn't hurt you. Has she?"   
"No she hasn't touched me."   
"It's a good job. We've gotta get out of here."   
"I'll call the police."   
"Fleur took my phone."   
"She didn't take mine." Serena smiled as she waved her phone in the air.


	29. Chapter 29

"Emergency which Service please."   
"I need the police please and an ambulance. My partner and I are being held against our will. And my partner has been hurt."   
"Do you know the address?"  
"82a Archers way. The woman who is doing this is called Fleur Fanshaw. I can't stay on the phone but please hurry. My partner has been hit over the head. And I am 6 months pregnant. I have gotta go hurry." Serena hung up and put the phone into her pocket.  
"Let me look at your head."   
"It's alright really." Bernie rested her head on Serena's shoulder. "I swear when she comes back in here I'm gonna kill her."   
"No you're not she isn't worth getting into trouble for. Now do as you're told for once and let me look at your head."  
"Fine." Serena tilted Bernie’s head to get a better look.   
"It doesn't look too bad. But you'll need a scan when we finally get out of here and get you to the hospital." Serena gently kissed her on the forehead. Then peppered Bernie’s face with little kisses. "I love you." She smiled as she kissed her on the lips.   
"I love you. We've gotta get out of here." Bernie stood up and went to the door. 

"FLEUR OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR." Bernie shouted as she started kicking the door.   
"Bernie stop it. The police will be here soon."   
"I've had enough I want out now. FLEUR. FLEUR."   
"Stop banging on the door or I will tie you both up."   
"I'd like to see you try. I'm gonna kill you Fanshaw." Bernie carried on kicking and banging on the door.   
"Bernie stop it please." Serena cried as she tried to pull her away from the door.   
"I'd listen to my Serena if I were you werewolf."   
"She will never be your Serena not ever. NOW GET THIS DOOR OPEN."   
"Don't say I didn't warn you Bernie."Fleur unlocked the door.   
"I knew she would open it." Bernie turned round and smiled at Serena. "She's mine now." Bernie lunged towards her as she opened the door.   
"Bernie no she's has a knife." Serena pulled her back with her shirt.   
"I'm not scared of her Serena."   
"I would be if I were you. I'm not afraid to use this on you. Then I will get rid of you. Once and for all."   
"Go on then." Bernie snarled as she started walking closer to Fleur.   
"Bernie no don't be stupid." Serena jumped in front of her.   
"Serena, move away baby."   
"No I won't."   
"I'm not gonna let you get hurt. Serena please move."   
"No I'm not going to lose you. Me and our baby need you."   
"Just leave this to me and the werewolf." Fleur pushed Serena to the floor. 

"SERENA." Bernie turned as she bent down to help her. But Fleur grabbed her and pulled Serena up. Holding the knife to her.   
"Fleur let her go please."   
"Begging me now are you Bernie."   
"Yes I'm begging you. You are holding my entire world in your arms. Let Serena go." They all jumped when there was a loud bang. Followed by running.   
"POLICE. PUT DOWN THE KNIFE. NOW." A policeman said as they pointed a gun towards Fleur and Serena. Fleur held her hands up as Serena ran to Bernie.   
"I've got you baby. I've got you." Bernie cried as she held Serena tightly.   
"Fleur Fanshaw I am arresting you on suspicion of GBH and kidnap."   
"I would never have hurt you Serena. "Fleut said as they took her out the room." I love you." Serena ignored her and spoke to the ambulance women.   
"She is gonna need a scan to be on the safe side."   
"Serena I'm fine really."   
"No. I'm not taking any chances. I want her taken to the AAU at Holby General please."   
"Yes Ms Campbell. Are you alright to walk Bernie?"  
"Yes I'm fine. When we get to hospital I want you to get checked out as well."   
"I will now come on let's get you in the ambulance." Serena took Bernie’s hand as they left the flat and got in the ambulance.


	30. Chapter 30

"How much longer do we need to wait here for?" Bernie moaned as she put her head back on the pillows.   
"Stop winging. We need to wait for your scan results."   
"I can tell you know they will be clear."   
"They better be." Serena stood up and took Bernie’s face in hands. "I thought I had lost you today. I can't believe I took in all what she was saying about you. I should have known that you would never cheat on me. I'm so sorry."   
"It's alright." Bernie pulled Serena to her and hugged her. "It's all over now. It's just me, you and our baby." Bernie put her hand on Serena's stomach and rubbed it gently. "Me and Mummy can't wait to meet you little one."  
"I love you so much Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too Serena Campbell." Bernie kissed Serena lovingly.   
"Sorry to interrupt." Ric said as he knocked on the door.   
"It's alright you can come in."   
"I have got your scan results and everything is fine."   
"See I told you it would be." Bernie smiled as she squeezed Serena's hand.   
"Alright smart arse."   
"So can I go home now."   
"Course you can. If you give me ten minutes to get out of these scrubs I will give you both a lift home."   
"Thanks Ric."   
"No problem. I won't be long."   
"Cheers." Bernie sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Come here." Bernie pulled Serena to her.   
"You're so beautiful." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and rubbed her nose against hers.   
"So are you."  
"Let's go wait for Ric in the office shall we?"   
"Yes." Bernie jumped off the bed and put her arm around Serena as they left the side room. 

2 months later   
Everything had gone back to normal for Serena and Bernie. Bernie had gone back to work and Serena had started her maternity leave.   
"Bernie leave what you are doing and go straight up to maternity." Ric said as he went up to her.   
"Maternity. Is Serena?"   
"Serena is on her way in. So get yourself up there now."   
"I'm gonna be a Momma."   
"Yes you are. Go hurry." Ric smiled as Bernie ran off the ward. Bernie ran up to Maternity and stopped to catch her breath before going in.   
"Hi has Serena Campbell come in yet."   
"Yes she's just down there room 6." the reception said.   
"Thanks." Bernie ran down the corridor and knocked on the door.   
"Come in."   
"Where the hell have you been. I've been ringing and ringing you." Serena snapped.   
"Sorry I left my phone in my locker."   
"It's no good in your locker is it?"   
"I'm here now." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand.   
"Bernie our baby is coming."   
"It sure is gorgeous."  
"I need to push."   
"If you need to push then push Serena." The midwife said. Serena pushed a few times and put her head back on the pillow. "You're doing really well Serena. A few more pushes like that and the baby's head will be out.   
"You can do this darling."   
"That's it Serena the head is out. Now if you could just pant for me. And then on the next contraction give me one more big push and your baby will be here. That's it Serena, keep pushing. Well done you've got a beautiful baby boy." The midwife lifted him and put him Serena's chest. 

"Hello little man."Serena cried.   
"He's absolutely beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena. "Hello little guy. Me and your Mummy are so happy to finally meet you." Bernie said with tears running down her cheeks. Serena gently wiped Bernie’s tears away and kissed her.   
"I've waited so long for you. But you were well worth the wait."   
"He sure is."   
"Welcome to the world George Cameron Wolfe." Serena smiled as she kissed him gently on the head.   
"He's so perfect. Just like his Mummy."   
"And his Momma. I never want to be without you two."   
"And your not gonna be. This is our family now. And I wouldn't change it for the world."   
"Me either. Here you hold your son." Serena passed him over to Bernie.   
"Hello George. Me and your Mummy are going to take such good care of you. I'm gonna spoil you rotten."   
"No you're not." Serena piped up.   
"Ignore Mummy George I do. I teach you everything."   
"Hey. Don't you be teaching our son bad habits."   
"I'm only joking. I love him so much already."   
"You and me both. We are going to be together forever aren't we?"   
"We certainly are. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you and our son. You're the only woman for me" Bernie smiled as she kissed George on the head and then leaned over and kissed Serena.


End file.
